So Falls Fate
by Matelijo
Summary: When a race of cat-like people are threatened by society, some fight back, some adapt and live among them, but what happens when one falls for a human?
1. So Falls Fate

By Christopher Clark

Chapter 1: So Falls Fate

"So Falls Fate"

"The rainy sky, what does it tell you? Are you, those of the heavens shedding tears for our kind? The clouds that collect your tears and spray the world with your emotion shall pour down hard when a sign of neglect or malice has been shown..."

Six years earlier...

Children playing, laughing and giggling.

(Kid 1) "Hahaha, you can't catch me!"

(Kid 2) "Oh yeah? We'll see about that" the child chases after them with a stick.

(Kid 3) "En Garde!" He pokes at the first child.

(Kid 1) "Ah, so you wish to suffer as well? Then fight!"

(Kid 2)"Rharr!" He swings his stick at the third boy, then at the first.

(Kid 3)"Hey wait a minute, who's that?"

The boy pointed to a young girl with short snow white hair and golden eyes, wearing a plain t-shirt and shorts sitting in the shade by a school building nearby.

(Kid 1)"Oh, its her. Don't bother that girl, she's so weird, she's like a cat! she has ears and a tail and everything!"

(Kid 3)"Whoa, really? How bout we play a little prank on her?"

(Kid 2)"That sounds fun!"

The three approach the girl grinning at her, she keeps her eyes to the ground not even responding.

(Kid 2)"Who are you?"

(Girl) "..."

(Kid 3)"what's the matter? Can't you talk?" He said mockingly.

(Girl)"..."

(Kid 1)"Hey! Answer when we talk to you!" The boy pulled on her hair with a tight gripped yank.

(Girl)"Nnh!" She moaned in pain.

(Kid 3)"Haha! That got her attention!"

(Kid 1)"Hey, how bout we play with her guys!"

(Both)"OK!"

The three surrounded the girl blocking every escape point.

(Kid 3)"On three!"

(Girl)"Gasp!" She became terrified.

(Kid 3)"One!"

(Kid 2)"two!"

(Kid 1)"Three!"

All three of them began to beat the young girl with their sticks violently, each still grinning, almost seeming demonic.

(Kid 2)"Haha, look at her crying! I didn't know monsters had tears!"

(Both Boys)"Hahaha!"

(Girl)"Nnnh! Nnnh! Nnnh!" She jerked and curled up shrieking in pain.

They continued for a few seconds, before someone noticed them beating her.

(Male Voice)"Hey, you guys like to play "kill the monster" huh?" A voice called out to the children.

The three boys turned around.

A man stood there, around 6'2, average sized, had long greyish hair, but was far too young to have such a color hair, he looked to be in his early twenties, his eyes were blue, and he had fang-like teeth that he showed when he grinned. He was wearing a leathery jacket with fur around the collar, leathery jeans, leathery boots, had his jacket open revealing a white t-shirt with a logo of a cat sticking its tongue out, and was carrying an umbrella that had a snake handle even thought there was no sign of rain coming.

(Kid 1)"Who are you?" He said mockingly scowling at man.

(Man)"If that's the kind of game you like to play, then you should play it with monsters like yourselves. This girl was minding her own business and you couldn't stand to let her be could you? How disgusting"

(Kid 2)"Shut up and go away! We're playing!"

(Man)"If it's a game you're looking for, then you should play one with me." the man pulled out a diamond shaped card.

The three boys take their attention off the girl and looked upon the man fully.

(Man)"Ready? Schwartz Nacht! Schlange Festhalten! Clown Lachen!" the card vanishes from the man's hand.

(Boy 1)"What's he saying?"

(Boy 3)"I dunno."

(Boy 2)"Guys? I..."

(Both Boys)"Huh?"

The second boy was shivering as if in despair, he fell to his knees, tears were forming in his eyes, he was whimpering a little. The same with the other two, one by one, they fell, crying, showing more fear of something, like total cowards wishing they weren't there.

(Man)"Are you enjoying this? You'll remember this for the rest of your lives if you don't stop bothering that poor girl. Understand?" the man evily smiled.

(Boy 1)"Whimper* *Whimper*"Mommy!" The boys ran away, and they never looked back.

(Man)"Are you ok?" the man reach out his hand. The girl shrugged and scooted away from him fearing the same treatment."

(Man)"Ah, I see. you think I'm going to do the same to you, no?" the man continued to smile.

The girl stared at him waiting, almost expecting him to whack her or say dirty words to her like everybody else.

(Man)"OK, you can come to me when you're ready. I live on the fifth block from here, in a brick building, number 128, you may come and go as you please." His smile stretched across his face as if very pleased.

(Girl)"...What...Did you say... to those boys?"

(Man)"Ah! So you're curious? Come by my place later today, i'll explain then, words like that are forbidden to be spoken around "Normal People" they might get the wrong idea and think i'm a witch." He chuckled.

(Girl)"..."

(Man)"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, i am Hebi."

(Girl)"...Like... snake, right?"

(Hebi)"Ya! Most people take that as me being a bad person, its just a name."

(Girl)"..."

(Hebi)"Well, see you around, Miss!" He walked away slowly.

The girl stood up and walked behind him, but when he stopped walking, she did so too, so he walked on only peeking behind to see if she was still coming. He started to skip out of nowhere, like a carefree child in spring, she was beginning to wonder if it was such a good idea to go home with, not only a stranger, but a goofball. They arrived at his house sooner than expected, the girl was still too nervous to actually go inside, but once the man turned and smiled with his hand extended for hers, she took his hand anyway.

(Hebi)"Here we are!" He threw the door open, the stench was that of a musty grown man, there were clothes all over the floor, and the TV was on full blast. They were both very embarrassed just being in the doorway, he smiled reassuringly, and went around picking up the clothing.

It was an ordinary house, decorative curtains, couches, chairs, tables, towels and such, the only thing is, almost everything is purple.

(Hebi)"My apologies Madam, I'm a big fan of the color purple, and the place isn't usually this messy, there is one other who stays here with me, a young man."

The girl turned and was about to run out the door, Hebi rushed to catch her, he closed the door and locked it tight.

(Hebi)"Answer me this! Are you afraid something is about to happen to you, or are you afraid of the other male who might be here?"

(Girl)"...Both."

(Hebi)"Well, then nothing is gonna happen to you, I'm not a bad man, I promise. It's the young one you might have to worry about, but don't worry, I'll be around to help you adjust, he's just a moody little fellow."

(Girl)"..."

(Hebi)"You don't seem so sure you want to be here...Don't worry, it'll be fine."

(Girl)"..."

She went to the couch and sat down.

(Hebi)"That's better, now allow me to clean up this mess and get him down here. He should be in his room. I'll fit you into the vacant room upstairs down the hall from him, luckily there are two bathrooms."

Hebi went to the staircase, picked up a pair of underwear with a gripping rod (which he found it too disgusting to pick up someone else's underwear whether they be male or female) and continued upstairs. The young girl stayed in place looking at the floor swinging her feet back and forth, the longer it took Hebi to come back, the more she gripped the couch trying not to leave that spot. Then, a loud thump came from upstairs, she jerked looking up at the ceiling, dust fell right in front of her, practically fell on her but went between her leg and hit the floor. another even louder thump sounded. This time, the girl went to the stairs and slowly went up cautiously. She started to worry on her way up whether Hebi was alright, or if she was about to meet an aggressive person who'd hurt them both. She approached the bedroom door, peering through the crack in the door, she couldn't see who was confronting Hebi, they were on the other side of the room out of view. But her curiosity was too much, she tried to slightly open the door and peek in, but the loud squeaking noise it made just from that little push alerted the man on the other side of the door. She fell trying to run away too quickly and the bedroom door opened quickly, a man stood there, very short red hair, eyes like fire the color of rubies, he has fair skin, a rocker style outfit, eye and nose piercings, and a cap turned to the back with a skull logo, his face had a tightened look, his teeth grinding together like a hungry beast, and his aura felt savagely violent. He looked like he was about the age of 13, that would make him four years older than her, yet he wasn't too much taller.

(Teen Boy)"What the hell do u want?" He spat the words spitefully at her.

She shed a tear from being so afraid and not having the strength to run away.

(Hebi)"Oh come on, don't be rude! The lovely lady was on her own, I had to bring her here she was sooo lonely!"

(Teen Boy)"Shut up! I'm tired of you tryin to bring home strays like this, the last one you brought home...never freakin mind that guy...whatever, i just hope she's not a pushover, and she had better carry her own weight."

(Hebi)"All taken care of! I'll be her instructor, I'll teach her everything i know!"

(Teen Boy)"You? Yeah right, she'd do better learning from a dumpster!"

(Hebi)"Well that's mean!" He poked his lip out.

(Teen Boy)"You got a name, underling?" He addressed the little girl.

(Girl)"...um..." She nervously shivered.

(Teen Boy)"Come on! I ain't got all day dammit! What's your name?"

(Girl)"...I...uh...well..."

(Hebi)"Don't be so hard on the poor girl, she's too frightened to speak to you. Come here, I'll help you."

(Teen Boy)"Shut up! She needs to help herself!" He punched Hebi in the face knocking him across the room.

The Girl ran up and bit the teen boy.

(Teen Boy)"Oh, so you got some bite in you after all, then maybe he should teach you, someone of his expertise can surely teach you. Now get off!" He kicked her off the arm she had bitten.

(Girl)"Nnnh!" She smacked the wall hitting her head, the impact busted her head a little and drew blood.

(Teen Boy)"What a joke! You've got a lot to learn before you can earn even a decent level of respect! Stay outta my face or that cut of your forehead won't be all you'll get next time." The Teen Boy walked past her, went downstairs, and left the house.

(Hebi)"Oh my! What a brute! Are you alright Miss?" He extended his hand for hers. This time she took his hand without question.

(Hebi)"Oh don't let that big meanie get you down, you have me to train you, I'll make it so you'll be ready to defend yourself in this cruel world." He said reassuringly.

(Girl)"Why do i feel like he hates me?" She said sadly.

(Hebi)"Well, he isn't exactly nice to me all the time either, he thinks that since he goes and trains under a different master who teaches him these cool moves, he's too good to even look at others sometimes. But don't let it get to you, he's like that all the time."

(Girl)"Why did i bite him?" She now questioned her previous actions.

(Hebi)"Oh! That reminds me, you showed your first sign of instinctive destiny, you have a need to protect that you haven't discovered yet. Do you want to know, what you are and what you were meant to do?"

(Girl)"Uh-huh..."

(Hebi)"Ok! I'll tell you all about it, let's go to the room you'll be staying in. it's actually a little empty, but you can fill it with anything you want, you decide based on what you can afford to get."

Hebi pulled Nanai into the bathroom and got out a med kit, he was able to clean up and bandage her head, thankfully the cut on her head wasn't too deep, there was no need to rush to the hoospital. At first he hadn't noticed, but the girl seemed puzzled about something.

(Hebi)"Is something the matter little miss?" He asked.

(Girl)"...Afford...?"

(Hebi)"Oh right! That... Yup, I have a system where the more you keep your chores done on time each day, each week, each month, and each year that you stay here, you get an allowance. That means Money to spend on what you want, but i guess i'll have to teach you that too, but maybe i'll save that topic for tomorrow. Anywho, so long as you comply with house rules, there are no rules set directly for you. Except four anyway, curfue is 8:30 pm, you must be in bed by 9 no later than 10, you must be awake and dressed by breakfast, and the most important rule of all, don't ever reveal youself to outsiders or disobey your destiny, bad publicity and criticism, you know?"

(Girl)"Uh-huh."

(Hebi)"Well, shall we?" She nodded and followed behind him.

Hebi took her down the hallway, it seemed longer than it was when she first came upstairs, maybe she was too distracted before to notice how long the halls are. Once they got to the farthest end of the hall, Hebi stopped and pulled a key from the pocket on the inside of his jacket and gave it to her. He stepped aside to allow her to open the door herself, she inserted the key, opened the door, and didn't see anything inside except for a well made bed, a dresser, and a mirror next to the closet.

(Hebi) "Please, sit." He sat in a chair next to the bed. The girl sat on the bed next to him and felt the texture of the sheets, it was silky smooth and was almost fuzzy, the blanket was folded neatly by the pillow and was made of the same material. The bed was somewhat big, a little too big for a little girl, one her size anyway.

(Hebi) "So, where to begin?"

(Girl) "Um, w-what were those words you were saying e-earlier?"

(Hebi) "Ah yes, well, they were a form of spells."

(Girl)" Spells?"

(Hebi)"There are spells spoken in each language, I know many of each kind and type, those were German spells. I know how to read people quite well, which let's me know what kind of spell to perform, I can't use it as often as i'd like at the moment, so it's not much of a special power. The first two words "Schwartz Nacht" means "Black Night" because that boy was dreadfully afraid of the dark, once that spell was used i trapped him in a room full of blackness and noises and he couldn't see what was making them, the second boy was afraids of snakes, so the words "Schlange Festhalten" meaning "Snake Grip" i trapped him in a room full of snakes with a large one coming behind them, the third boy was afriad of clowns, so I just made him think I changed into a clown, pretty neat, no?"

(Girl) "How come you have that kind of power?"

(Hebi) "All of those like us have that kind of power, but it is different with each person."

(Girl) "Like us?"

(Hebi) "We are known as a genuine race of people called Fates, a unique species that even most humans don't know of, their government is trying to capture one of our kind for experimentation to further their own species through evolution. I myself have the illusive skill and I am very fluent and fluid with spells, when i'm able to cast them anyway."

(Girl) "Him too?" She hinted at the teen boy she met a little while ago.

(Hebi) "Oh my yes, although he doesn't want to reveal it, which he shouldn't, he puts his ears under a cap and hides his in his clothes each day, but all the same he is one of us."

(Girl) "How come you don't have have ears and a tail?"

(Hebi) "That's kind of a long story, but I guees I don't mind telling, I'll make it short. Some years back, I went through some really tough times, my life was hard seeing as I'm different, I suffered the same treatment you just did, the whole school was at my heels. It wasnt known at first, or at least I didn't know, but our species has a limited gift, we are only a straight path in life, our destinies are set based on our behavior and lifestyle."

(Girl) "What do you mean it's limited?"

(Hebi) "I'm saying that you are given a choice and you don't have too much time to decide, you can either choose to stay as you are and keep you're unique traits, or become human."

(Girl) "*Gasp* I could?"

(Hebi) "But at a cost. You must forfeit you're rights as a Fate by either not choosing to carve you're path of destiny and waiting until the eve of you're nineteenth birthday, in which you're life will be chosen for you, or you can wish for it deep in you're heart, if you truly mean it the same by you're eighteenth birthday, you can attain it a year earlier, but, if you forfeit you're birthrite, you will never be able to go back and you won't have you're special powers anymore, or so I thought, if you're lucky, you'll be able to keep at least one or two abilities, but that it.

(Girl)" Is that why you still have your spells? even though your human?"

(Hebi)" *Sigh* Sadly...Yes. So, how old are you?"

(Girl) "I'm 10."

(Hebi) "Well then that only gives you nine years to decide what kind of life you want to have, to be one of us, or to be human. And trust me, you don't want to change into a human by force, it's not as pretty as it would be when you gracefully obtain humanity out of choice."

(Girl) "Is that what happened to you? You didn't have time to choose?"

(Hebi) "That's right. Since I didn't know this in my youth, now I must grow old and die weak, losing my strength more and more as the years go by. You might not want to experience what I did, so I suggest you keep that in mind as you live out you're life, go to school, or even when you make friends, don't forget this, make sure you know by you're ninteenth birthday, whether you want to be a Fate, or a Human. He looked out the window.

(Girl) "Is there no other way?"

(Hebi) "That's what deemed us the name. "Fates", our fate is our irony, we can only be what we decide to be and nothing more afterwards, no changing our mind, no going back or becoming the other ever again, all chances lost. And what if you decide to become a human, then find out life was better as a Fate. And the fact that we don't have long to decide by the time we find out, That's what makes it ironic."

(Girl) "Hebi?"

(Hebi) "Hmm?"

(Girl) "So, if I found a reason to become a human, and I wanted to be one for the rest of my life, if I was ok with it, would you be?"

(Hebi) "My dear, I'd happy with whatever decision you made in the end, just make sure it's the one that'll make you happy."

(Girl) "Thank you. I feel like I know my purpose in life now, I'm glad I came."

(Hebi) "And what would that be?"

(Girl) "To create a life I'm truly happy with, you wanted to show me that didn't you?"

(Hebi) "Aw, well yeah, I didn't want you to miss out on what I did, cause now I wish I was still a Fate. You deserve a fair chance and I'm gonna give you one."

(Girl) "Thank you so much. She smiled.

(Hebi) "And thank you! That was the first smile you ever gave me since I first saw you, I hope to see more of it. By the way, you never told me you're name."

(Girl) "It's Nanai."

(Hebi) "So..."Without reputation"...A fine name for a Fate. Then welcome young Nanai." He got out of his chair and and gave her a gentleman's bow.

(Nanai) "Oh, I was wondering, what was that boy's name? I'd like to know so I'll know what to call him"

(Hebi) "Oh don't let that sour puss get to you, he'll warm up to you in time, his name is Banjin, symbolizing his Violent nature. It means "Savage."

And so over the years, Nanai trained under Hebi, learning many spells and increasing the accuracy and effectiveness of her skills in combat while avoiding and enduring the scorn of Banjin. The years flew by faster than she had expected, but who has very much time to live anyway?

Present day...

Main Household.

(Hebi) "Nanai! Banjin! Breakfast time!" He called up the staircase.

(Nanai) "I'm up already." She walked into the kitchen from the living room wiping her eyes. Her ears twitched and her tail coiled then extended then coiled again in repeated motion until she stopped walking. Then it just swayed from side to side.

(Hebi) "When did you get up?"

(Nanai) "About 5."

(Hebi) "5 am? You got up earlier than me! What made you wake up so soon?"

(Nanai) "The same as the night before."

(Hebi) "Oh, I see? no luck getting rest huh?"

(Nanai) "Not much"

(Hebi) "Hmm, perhaps a remedy spell will cure you of this, but only temperarily I might add."

(Nanai) "It doesn't matter, so long as I can rest school nights I don't care."

(Hebi) "Your mood has been a bit stressed of late, is there anything bothering you that you'd like to share?"

(Nanai) "Nothing you don't alreay know."

(Hebi) "Oh, so it's that again. well, then maybe it's time you found you're true purpose in life."

(Nanai) "..."

(Hebi) "Look deep within yourself, and ask, what is it that you want. Do this every day until you finally come up with an answer, pursue it and see where it leads. If you don't agree with the result, you could always try again to see what will be different."

(Banjin) "Enough moron guru. I don't wanna hear that this morning." Banjin stood at the staircase.

(Hebi) "Well what else am I suppose to do when our dear lady is becoming a woman, she needs this kind of guidance more than ever now!"

(Banjin) "Not. My. Problem."

(Hebi) "I swear you get meaner as you age. What a shame, you'll never find a nice young girl with that kinda attitude!"

(Banjin) "Whatever." Banjin paused in front of Nanai, he glared at her, the same as he did years ago when they first met, the stare she found to be an everyday thing as she grew up in that house, it was just as cold now as it was then.

(Banjin) "So, you been training under this wuss for 8 years and I doubt you've made progress."

(Nanai) "Nnnn..." She groaned sadly.

(Banjin) "I want to know, was he wasting his time messin' around with a twerp like you?"

(Nanai) "..."

(Banjin) "You still haven't learned to talk. Say something!"

Nanai) "Nnnnh" Nanai put her head down, a tear fell from her face, then many more followed, Hebi couldn't help it, he wanted to go to her side, but each time he tried, Banjin would put out his arm to stop him.

Hebi gave a big sigh and placed his hand on Banjin's shoulder, when Banjin smacked his hand away, Hebi put his head down and his long grey hair covered his face.

(Hebi) "So, a challenge is all you've wanted from her, is it?"

(Banjin) "What of it?"

(Hebi) "Heh. You don't want to do that. You're too stupid to beat a true warrior I combat."

Banjin pulled Hebi by the shirt and threw him to the wall hard, he held onto his shirt and looked furiously at him showing all of his teeth.

(Banjin) "What was that last line? I'm sorry, you'll have to speak a little louder, you're show is on the way to being cancelled!

(Hebi) "I'm not the one putting on a show, it's you and that evil front you've been putting on for years. You only act that way toward her because your jealous of her, you fear that she'll surpass you so you try to hold her back from further progression."

Nanai gasped suprisingly.

(Banjin) "Shut up!" Banjin Pulled his fist back and was about to swing full force.

Nanai caught his arm.

(Banjin) "You must want in on this action!"

Nanai wiped away her tears and slowly raised her head to his, high enough for him to tell she was giving him an angry glare past her hair.

(Nanai) "Actually, I do." She yanked his arm, pulling him off of Hebi.

(Banjin) "Well then, let's see what you can do! Since you wanna act like you have the balls to stand you're ground!"

(Nanai) "Master Hebi. Please allow me to use my skills other than you're specified orders."

(Banjin) "Maste Hebi? Where the hell did that come from? You honestly call this fucker a Master? Get real, he's a moron and that's all he'll ever be!"

(Hebi) "Very well. But please refrain from breaking anything."

(Nanai) "As you wish, sensei."

(Banjin) "So what's it gonna be, you gonna run away with you're tail between your legs and hide behind your so called Master again like you always do?"

(Nanai) "No. It's me and you. no one else!" Nanai's demeaner seemed different, like she was fed up with Banjin's behavior and was ready to start standing up to him.

(Banjin) "Then let's have some fun, don't give up so easily, it'll get so boring proving you're still so weak if you don't put up a decent fight."

(Nanai) "Fine. I've been feeling like i should be more bold lately, maybe today is a good day to start."

(Banjin) "What's this sudden change in her aura, she's like a totally differeny person from the defensely girl when she was growing up. It doesn't matter, she's still going down!" He thought.

(Nanai) "Let's go outside, it's easier to keep from breaking stuff, try not to hold back." She opened the back door and walked into the training field.

(Banjin) "Makes no difference to me."

The two of them were outside standing around five feet of each other, Banjin seemed to be a little excited, but Nanai kept that same angry glare she had on before. Banjin cracked his fingers and put on his fight gloves, Nanai stood there like a statue, not even a blink.

(Banjin) "Here goes!" He ran up to her.

Hebi stood on the sidelines with his eyes closed, fiddling with a rose from the garden he took care of all these years. When Banjin swung, he stopped his fist at her face, expecting a specific reaction, but Nanai didn't even flinch. Banjin was stunned, she was seriously planning on fighting his a full strength without hesitation, he found this to be even more interesting.

(Nanai) "Is that all? You want to play with me, not fight?" She said calmly.

(Banjin) "Tch! Fuck you!" He kicked Nanai and she flew across the field.

She picked herself back up on her feet, she didn't seem very much phased by his attack, if he continued to hold back, she just might win.

(Banjin) "Ok! No more games! Time to put this little cat where she belongs!" He charged at her.

When Banjin swung at her, she whipped her head in a perfect circular motion, making her head roll around his fist. Her movement was graceful, yet with much composure. As much as he hated to admit, even he was in awe of how beautifully she performed this. Nanai grabbed his arm when she saw the tables had turned to benefit her, she turned and threw him over her shoulder. He hit the ground with a lot of impact, it was the first time she had ever surprised him like that, but he wasn't gonna suffer the shame of letting her beat him. He jumped back to his feet and got into position, his hands were raised boxing style, he was getting more serious, it was time to really see who was better.

(Banjin) "Haaa!" He ran at her again.

Nanai jumped over his hand, used his arm as a stepping stone, and leaped over him. Banjin was getting frustrated that he could hardly touch her, what made her so different than she was before? she was more skillful, masterfully, but not flashy, he could tell she was only being herself.

(Banjin) "Stay still! Quick jumping around like a damn cat in cold water!"

(Nanai) "I was taught that it's wise to use what you know to the best of your ability to avoid getting hit and to land attacks effectively, not to waste talent."

(Banjin) "Well then land a freakin' attack already!"

(Nanai) "I'm sick of listening to you. All you think about is using brute force, what's the point of your master at that dojo teaching you skills you're only going to abuse the use of?"

(Banjin) "Don't try to act like you know everything, you damn brat! I'll crush! Rhaaah!"

(Nanai) "All you know is strength, no wit to it, like a fish out of water trying to figure out how to get back in, ridiculous and almost pointless unless you know what to do. I'll try things your way for a change." Nanai ran at Banjin full speed.

She ducked his next attack and punched him in his gut, then came a punch to the left side of his face, then the right, he stepped backward after every successful move she made, they were strong, solid, far more than he would have expected from a woman.

(Nanai) "Do you see now? You don't possess the skill you thought you did, you're the one who still needs training! So don't lecture us about being strong because you don't know the half of it!"

She kicked him to the ground and stomped all over him, kicking and screaming at him, she was so angry, but she couldn't bring herself to finish him off. Nanai turned away and fell to her knees, turned her head to him, she was crying, he was confused, he didn't know why she all of a sudden stopped kicking his ass.

(Nanai) "Nnnnh! I don't want to fight you! All I ever wanted was for us to be like family! Don't you get that! Do you understand that now? Fighting isn't everything!" She ran back to the house.

Hebi grabbed her at the door, he stroked her hair caringly trying to calm her down, her tears would not stop, and although he has for some time forbidden her to fight for any reason, he was proud of how much she had grown.

(Hebi) "Did you get what you wanted from this poor girl? All she wants is your acceptance and nothing more. So how much more suffering must she endure from you until her simple request is answered?"

(Banjin) "..." Banjin was speechless, in the time it took her to stand up to him, he has never known her to be capable of such violence in combat, and she lost every battle he ever challenged her to before they really began. Was she faking being weak? Or is it just not in her nature to perform the senseless aggression he has displayed?" The confusion didn't end, he lied there looking up at the sky, wondering what he just witnessed. Hebi took Nanai to her room and came back down to the backyard once she fell asleep, he seemed sad, he went to Banjin still laying on the ground and squatted next to him.

(Hebi) "You do realize that was cruel of you to do. She never once did anything to anger you, so why do you act this way toward that nice girl?"

(Banjin) "I just do. I can't explain it. I just feel like it when I take one look at her. Like it's in my blood to hate her."

(Hebi) "I don't think its hate at all. I think it's your own envy and ignorance."

(Banjin) "Heh. Says you."

(Hebi) "She cried herself to sleep, I just hope this doesn't affect her heart before school. Oh no! School! I forgot! I have to wake her! Forgive me Lady Nanai!" He rushed back up to Nanai's room to wake her.

(Banjin) "Family, Heh, like I'd know what that means."

(Hebi) "Lady Nanai! I'm sorry, you'll be late for school if you don't wake up!" Hebi busted through the door.

(Nanai) "I'm still awake, I couldn't get to sleep. I'll be going now." She got out of bed, grabbed her backpack and left the room.

(Hebi) "Oh, Lady Nanai! Have a good day!" He yelled from the bottom of the stairs as she was leaving. She stopped in the doorway.

(Nanai) "I hope so." She closed the door.

(Banjin) "Where's the alcohol?" He peered into the room checking to see if Nanai was already gone.

In the school building.

(Nanai) "Man, another day for me to spend hours sitting on my tail, it aches already and I just put it away. I just hope that my "It's a part of my religion to wear a hat like this all the time" lie holds up for the rest of high school, I am still partially new here."

Students were chattering in the hallway, most of which were already in class, others were listening to their iPods and texting on their cell phones. Nanai walked past everyone without even glancing at a single person, until, she saw Him. A guy in her class, who often helps her in class when she happens to doze off and miss something. even though he sits in front of her, they don't talk to each other much, but she gives him notes a lot saying stuff like "What was that last thing he said?" or "Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" or most of the time "I'm so damn bored, do you have gum?" She felt bad for bothering him, but he didn't seem to mind her asking those questions much. He actually seemed to smile after each question she asked, it was sort of strange to her, it wasn't clear whether he liked her like that or not, but she couldn't say if didn't sort of like him. Every class period was boring as ever, even though she wasn't much of an artist, or a cook, she did decently enough to pass her classes. In gym class, that part was pretty easy, the only problem was she had to fight the teacher off when it came to taking off her hat. Nanai rarely socialized between classes, and she didn't really have any friends to talk to in the first place.

Beginning of Period 6.

Bell rings.

Nanai passes him a note as usual, it was almost a little funny, as many times as she had done that, she couldn't ever remember his name.

(Nanai) *Clears her throat* "Um..."

(Boy) "Huh?" He took the note.

Nanai waited patiently for him to respond, he got a stick of gum and a pencil from his bag, the usual, and as always, he smiled upon her receiving them.

(Nanai) "Thank you."

(Boy) "Mmhm." She used her pencil sharpener and opened the gum when she was done, she knew it was gonna be another 45 minutes before she went to another class, so she chewed it really slowly, she made herself look as bored as she was without even trying.

(Nanai) "Ok Nanai, don't relax too much, your tail might pop out if you stretch and yawn too much. Stay focused. stay focused. stay...focused...uhh...I'm so tired... *Yawn*"

It was like three seconds later, or so she thought, but Nanai had fallen sleep in class and missed the entire explanation of the section the teacher was covering today. She was about to panic, the test over that section was in two days, without a single word on paper, and notes were usable this time, what was she going to do? Failure was the only thing to look forward to, the bell was about to ring, and the other students were packing up, she was in despair, she had to think of what to tell Hebi when she failed the test, this sucks, was all she could think.

(Nanai) "Ooh... stupid teacher and you're boring long speeches!" now what am I gonna do?" She put her head down on the desk pounding her fist.

(Boy) "Hey, I want to ask you something, can you meet me after class?"

(Nanai) "Huh? I-I guess." The boy got out of his seat and went into the hallway, a few seconds later, the bell rung, everyone left their seats and went to their next classes.

Nanai was taking her time packing up, she was too upset that she couldn?t stay awake. When she walked out of the classroom, the boy that sat in front of her was leaning against the wall looking out the window, when he saw her coming his way, he greeted her with a smile.

(Nanai) "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

(Boy) "I wanted to ask you, do you need help getting the notes for today? Or help studying? I could help you if you want."

(Nanai) "What? You want to help me study?"

(Boy) "Yup."

(Nanai) "Ok, what's the catch?"

(Boy) "Catch? No catch, I just figured you might need some help is all. So do you?"

(Nanai) "Uh, yeah, I do, I guess I could use your help, since you're offering anyway."

As he was about to walk away, she suddenly remembered that she forgot his name.

(Nanai) "Hey, umm, by the way, what's your name?"

(Boy) "Oh right, never fully introduced ourselves properly before. I'm Ookami, but you can call me Kami, most people do."

(Nanai) "I'm guessing that's why I can't seem to remember his name, his name means Wolf, it's kind of like a dog, and I'm like a cat, in a way. It's obvious I would forget."

(Kami)"What's your name?"

(Nanai)"Nanai."

(Kami)"Nanai? Heh heh, i guess it kinda fits, you don't have much of a reputation do you?"

(Nanai)"Don't make it sound like such a good thing. Even though i actually prefer it that way.

(Kami) "Alright then, about studying. How about the school library tomorrow after school?"

(Nanai) "I suppose." She shrugged.

(Kami) "Great, see you then."

(Nanai) "Y-yeah. see ya then."

Kami left the school, Nanai stood there after a he left, beating her head of the wall, if she's come to dislike men so much because of how they've always treated her, why is she acting the way she is toward Kami? he should be no different.

(Nanai)"What is wrong with you Nanai? You were being pretty nice to him! You hate men! Their evil, cruel, selfish...Grrr!" She banged her head on the wall harder and harder.

When she hit her head for the last time, she hit it twice as hard, leaving a red mark on her forehead, she made herself get dazed.

(Nanai) "Ughhh...I'm so dizzy, why did i just do that? i'm acting so stupid, and why? over some guy?" she stumbled down the hallway, downstairs, and out of the building.

A little while later.

(Nanai)"Hebi! I'm home!"

(Hebi)"Ah! So you are finally home! How was you're day?"

(Nanai)"Terrible as always." She took a drink from an orange juice carton she bought for herself.

(Hebi)"Hmm, i think not."

(Nanai)"What?" She turned her head to him quickly.

(Hebi)"your aura feels different than it did after you're fight this morning."

(Nanai)"I calmed down."

(Hebi)"You mean, something calmed you down. You don't usually let what Banjin says stop bothering you so easily."

(Nanai)"Well i got over it sooner, what's the big deal? By the way, where is he anyway?"

(Hebi)"Oh out back sleeping, he's been out for a while now, i'm guessing he'll be doing a lot of late night training. He must be resting up." (Nanai)"hmm, well, anyway, what are you talking about? I'm fine, just the usually me."

(Hebi)"Did you make a friends?"

(Nanai)"Not a friend, just someone who's gonna help me study for a test, a guy named Kami. He's just a classmate and that's all." The back door was thrown open.

(Banjin)"Who's Kami?"

(Nanai)"Ugh! What's your problem bursting in here like that?"

(Banjin)"Who's this Kami? He someone special to you?"

(Nanai)*Scoffs* "What's it to you, i thought you hated me..."

(Banjin)"...Answer the question."

(Nanai)"He's just a classmate who's gonna help me study for the next few days."

(Banjin)"Is that all?"

(Nanai)"What the hell is up with you and the sudden barrage of questions buddy? He's a classmate and that's it, nothing more, ok? That's all!" She stomps her feet and went up to her room.

(Hebi)"Good lord! you sure have a way with women don't you Ban-Ban?"

(Banjin)"Shut up! Who asked you!" He kicked Hebi in the butt.

In Nanai's room.

(Nanai)"Of course that's all, and why should he care whether or not he means more than that? Dumb boy." She pouted pounding her pillow.

She took her hat off, threw it at the mirror on her dresser, and threw herself onto the bed. Nanai looked at the pillow she bought a while back with a goofy cat picture on it, she picked it up, held it at eye level, and spoke to it like a child's favorite stuffed animal.

(Nanai)"What do you think Lulu? Do you think i'm starting to...you know...like him or sommething?" The face of the cat picture kind of sagged in her hands and made a confused look.

(Nanai)"What?" She straightened the pillow as much as she could, but it sagged again and made a thinking look.

(Nanai)"What's that suppose to mean? You saying i'm still questioning whether or not i like him? i'm almost positive i don't! What are you saying!" She glared angrily at the pillow. It sagged again but made a kind of frightened look.

(Nanai)*Exhales* "Well, you've never been wrong before, so what if i am questioning it? Why did Ban get mad?"

She looks annoyingly at the pillow, for some reason she was annoyed at herself as well, Nanai put the pillow down and looked out the window. The sun was shining through, the warmth of the light on her face made her calmer, she lowered her eyes, picked up the pillow again, and smiled.

(Nanai)"You know, you've been with me through a lot of bad times, i can't believe i found so much comfort from a fluffy pillow when i was younger, even asking it advice. But, you helped me make decisions a could never come to on my own, so now, i'll let you rest, it's about time i thought these things through on my own, like a real woman." Nanai looked over at her mirror, got out of bed, and went to stand in front of it.

(Nanai)"Yeah. Like a Real Woman..." She placed her hand on her head felling the texture of her hair.

Downstairs.

(Hebi)"Dinner will be ready soon, i hope you two enjoy it, i went to all the trouble of going to the store myself to get the ingredients instead of sending one of you."

(Banjin)"And what makes today's dinner differnt from any ordinary day?" Banjin laid back lazily in his chair at the kitchen table.

(Hebi)"I added a little something extra to the batch, some beef, tomatoes, and a few other spices i never put in our usual dinner broth. I wanted you two to try guessing what the extra spices were, to test you're sense of taste, because we should all start to cook dinner. You know, take turns from now on?"

(Banjin)"Sorry dude. Cooking isn't my style, i suggest you leave that to Nanai, or would you rather risk having the kitchen burned to the ground?" Hebi put that theory into mental simulation, it was a tragic thought to see his beloved kitchen in ashes. His face went pale.

Making Nanai the second chef probably would be the best option, he figured that as a woman she may have some hidden cooking talent she never explored before.

(Hebi)"Oh Nanaiiii! Dinner is ready!" He shouted. Nanai's bedroom door could be heard opening from all the way downstairs, it swung open quickly, then her footsteps could be heard across, step by step as she came to the stair.

Both Hebi and Banjin watched the staircase, as if expecting a different person to come downstairs. Nanai stopped before she'd be in eye view on the stairs, Hebi became concerned that something was wrong, so he crept toward the stairs until Nanai spoke.

(Nanai)"Wait a second! Um, I um, wanted to ask you two something."

(Hebi)"What is it?"

(Banjin)"..." his eyes moved to the staircase.

(Nanai)"Um, i wanted...to show you guys something...I wanted to ask your opinion on something..." Nanai came down slowly, but once they could see her, they were stunned.

(Nanai)"I was wondering...how do I look this way?" It was amazing, Nanai looked totally different, she had on purple lipstick, a bit more makeup than usual, she had purple eye shadow, mascara, and her hair was straight and defined, unlike her usual ratty bedhair look. She had on a black skirt, a sleeve-less t-shirt that was purple with white striped designs, black and purple striped leggie, and black shoes.

(Hebi)"Oh my! Why the sudden change dear Nanai?"

(Nanai)"You don't like it...do you?" She said sounding let down. Her ears fell.

(Hebi)"Oh no! i was just wondering, you look stunning my dear, so lovely, yet you fit in with today's womanly status! You have refined yourself Gorgeously!" He said enthusiasticly.

(Nanai)"Thank you Sensei!" She smiled happily wrapping her tail around herself like a belt.

(Hebi)"Well don't be rude, tell the young lady how she looks Ban. She wants to know what you're opinion of her new look is." Banjin had his mouth hung open, his face was slightly red, his eyes fully widened, he couldn't even utter a word.

(Nanai)"That wasn't quiet the reaction I expected from you Ban, but still, you seem like you can't believe it's me standing here either. Not to sound stuck up or anything, because i'm not." She said almost proud of her new look.

(Banjin)"*Gulp* Why are you dressed that way?" His tone of voice changed to being very serious.

(Nanai)"Do you have a problem with my new look?" Her voice increasing in loudness expressing her growing anger toward him.

(Banjin)"The hell i do! You're not leaving the house looking like that! EVER!" Banjin yelled.

(Nanai)"Well I never! How dare you all of a sudden start acting like you care about my well being! Who are you to say what I can and can't wear? And i thought you'd be impressed!"

(Banjin)"But...!" Nanai sat at the table with her arms folded angrily. Banjin felt bad, he couldn't explain why, but he did, he put his head down and started fiddling with his fingers under the table.

(Banjin)"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have acted that way...You look unbelievable, i guess i just overreacted."

(Nanai)*Gasp*"Really?" She nearly jumped over the table at him smiling.

(Banjin)"Uh..." Banjin slowly reverted his eyes downward a bit, he could slightly see her beasts, unfortunately for him, she noticed.

Nanai punches Banjin out of the kitchen and through the back door.

(Nanai)"I hate guys." her fist smoked.

(Hebi)"Geez, way to spoil the moment Ban-Ban." He said to Banjin lying on the ground facedown.

(Banjin)"Uhh...Why did i do that? Am i starting to find her attractive or something" He blushed a little.

(Hebi)"Don't worry about him Nanai, he's just the same old Banjin he always has been. And he's a guy...lots of guys do that when they find them attractive...but i never thought he'd do that to you of all people."

(Nanai)"He...found me attractive?...Then i guess i did do a good job, if even the person who hates me the most found me to be attractive." a small sense of pride flowed through her.

(Hebi) "Be careful dressing that way though, there are men far worse than him out there who'd use any opportunity to take advantage of nice girls like yourself."

(Nanai)"Hey. No worries. i'm pretty sure i'm tough enough to handle it if that kinda situation comes up."

(Hebi)"Well, i trust your judgment, but still, keep your guard up and make sure to stay aware of everything around you at all times."

(Nanai)"I know, i know. lesson number 5, 'danger lurks around every corner, so keep you're eyes and ears open, especially when around strangers or the enemy', i know sensei, i haven't forgotten, i haven't forgotten anything you've ever tought me."  
Chapter 2: So Falls Fate pt 2

Nanai went over to the staircase and made a long pause, she slightly turned her head in Hebi's direction and attempted to say something, but no words would crawl out or even make their way to her lips. Continuing up the stairs and heading down the hall to her room, Nanai made a mess of her hair to bring her old hair-style back, once in her room, she changed into her night gown and got into bed. Lying on her side trying to get some sleep, her eyes didn't close, for a while they were still, fading but resisting the need to shut. thoughts of her earlier conversation with Banjin returned again, like a plague, they blocked any other images from entering her mind, the way poison would shut down the body and constrict blood-flow. after a while of constantly staring mindlessly at the wall she faced, Nanai's eyes slowed to a close until halfway shut, to try to cut of the current train of thought she had, she decided to go into what she liked to call her 'MM' or 'Mental Memo'. within this 'memo' as she put it, was a strict schedule of her morning, noon, and night activities, most of which consisted exercises to keep from falling behind in training, this way she could still keep up with what Hebi has tought her so far, to study and practice as often as possible, and squeeze homework in between...somewhere anyway. This 'memo' can also, in a way, act as an alarm, if she was scheduled to do a certain exercise on a certain day at a certain time for a given time period, because of this, she'd never forget to do it. It was always accurate, and she was always on time, even to school.

(Nanai)"MM one, sleep til 7:50. MM two, 10 min. breathing exercises. MM three, 10 min. stretch. MM four, 20 mins. of punchs on the punching bag. MM five, 20 mins. of kicks of the punching bag. MM six, 10 mins. of laps around the house..." she calculated swiftly in her brain.

The list continued for about a few more minutes, she dozed off the moment she finished reciting everything, faintly smoring, completely out of it by the time Hebi came up to check on her. he knows that she often forgets to turn her light off befor going to bed, so he knocks to see f she'd awake and creeps in to turn the light out and tuck her in. Hebi stood by her bedside looking down on her, the way a father would do his daughter, he ran his fingers down the side of her face stroking her cheek, lightly rubbing her head, and then stroking her cheek again. Recognizing this routinely done act since she first came to stay there, feeling the warmth of his hand on her face, Nanai nuzzled up against his hand followed by a calm smile just before he left her side.

Hebi quietly shuts her bedroom door.

(Hebi)"Ah, such a lovely young woman she has become, she always made me feel like i really had a daughter, i remember it like it was yesterday, clinging to me day and night, rarely sleeping in her own room, especially on rainy nights, thunderstorms scared her to death. *Inhale, exhale* Nanai, it makes me wonder everyday she's here ,what kind of life she wants for herself, she doesn't talk about it, well, not that i asked her anyway, she's the silent type, only speaks when she feels like it, that's probably her shield against the outside world, to prtect herself, she's actually extremely kind and loving, i guess she just has a hard time expressing it..." Hebi walks slowly down the hallway to his room, ranting to himself, until he realizes what he was just doing.

(Hebi)"...uh...why am i speaking of her as if i'm actually talking to someone...?" He stopped right in front of his door looking puzzled.

He hears footsteps behind him coming from by the staircase, it was Banjin finally coming up for bed, the look on his face was sort of shameful, but after a moment, it became more smug, a skeemer's look, Hebi could tell just by how it crept onto his face while he slowly tilted his head.

(Banjin)"*Inhale* I couldn't help but overhear you talking to yourself a minute ago...a shield, you say?...being the silent type...'kind.'?..heh heh...'kind'...that girl...'kind'...i highly doubt it..." He said quite sadisticly, you could almost see horns forming on his head.

(Hebi)"...What are you getting at?..." He questioned.

(Banjin)"Nothing. Nothing at all...although she's been in my face this whole time, it suprises me to find out that she isn't who she seems to be, that girl shuts herself off from everything and sits alone in her room all days...doing god knows what...what to do?" He grinned showing off all his teeth.

(Hebi)"Listen Banjin...i've tolerated you're neglectfulness toward the both of us for so many years, even before she got here you were abusive, but i swear, if you ever do anything to hurt that girl...i'll make you wish you had never been born."

(Banjin)"Oh really? i'd like to see that." Banjin stepped up to Hebi, directly in his face, looking him in the eye intently.

(Hebi)"Don't do this...don't hurt Nanai..." Hebi said quietly, nearly pleadingly.

(Banjin)For some reason i'm not feeling obliged to answer to such a request, i'll start by repaying her for what she did earlier, she'll suffer the same embarassment i did. But before that, you're first on my list. How 'bout puttin' up a decent fight this time, help me enjoy it by fighting back."

(Hebi)"Is that what you call it? me not making moves against you isn't because i lack the ability to fight, neither is it because i don't believe i can beat you, i just find it easier to choose not to fight you. For one, it would be a waste of energy, i have better things to do around here than to play with an immature, abusive, weakling like you, 'Mr. Professional Dojo', 'Mr. Invincible', 'Mr. Too good to be nice anyone'. you make me sick! walking around here struting about, when are you gonna grow up and learn some discipline?"

(Banjin)"You don't know what you're talking about! 'I'm far stronger than you'll ever be! You don't know anything! I can't even explain how much i hate you, but most of all, how much i hate...HER!"

(Hebi)"You seem to hate not just us, but everything, everyone. Fine. I understand. Ok, Then answer me one thing. Why is that you hate both me and Nanai the most?"

(Banjin)"*Gasp*"

(Voice from down the hall)"Tell me, why do you feel the need to ruin my sleep?"

Banjin and Hebi revert their attention in the direction of the voice, it was Nanai. Still in her night gown, standing with her arms folded, she leaned on the wall with her hardly open exhausted eyes fixed on Banjin.

(Banjin)"Well, if it isn't the little 'Princess'! Why don't you run along back to you're throne, you're not needed here!"

(Nanai)"Oh yeah? i'm actually curious of what you're answer is gonna be. And another thing, i don't ever remember telling anyone i was a princess of any sort, i'm just me, always has been, always will be. So, what is it that makes you act this way, because believe it or not, i lose sleep thinking about my idiot of a roommate, and i have a pretty tight schedule to keep daily."

(Banjin)"*Scoffs* Screw you're schedule!"

(Nanai)"What. ever." Shew shrugs her shoulders.

(Banjin)"Yet another one of your annoying qualities, you have an 'I Don't Care' attitude about you all the time, why is that? Do you just feel that confident in youself? Like you can't be beaten?"

(Nanai)"Is that a question, a confession, or a complaint? i honestly can't tell."

(Banjin)"What?"

(Nanai)"*Exhale* What i mean is that you keep saying these stupid things, 'Oh you think you're all that!', 'Oh you're just a little princess!', 'Oh i just wish you'd go away because i don't like wimpering dogs hanging around my house!'...Tell me, is that me you're talking about or yourself? And you're wrong, i don't have an 'I Don't Care' attitude all the time, i just dont care about annoying people like you, their better off ignored."

(Banjiin)"Grrr! You tryin' to pick a fight?" Banjin Growled.

(Nanai)"That's all you ever think about, 'Fight, fight, fight'...what is it that you want? if you really hated us, you'd move out and never come back, but you don't, you stay around and pick on those you feel are weaker than you because you can't stop being reminded of how much of a piece of shit you are, because you're nothing but an underachieving, black-hearted, superficial bastard!"

All of them became quiet, Banjin's eyes were focused on Nanai, and then the floor, the longer he stood there thinking, the looser his grip on Hebi's shirt got. Banjin's eyes were red, as if resisting the urge to cry, his voice was raspy when he tried to utter a word, he bit his lip, calming himself, biting harder the more his anger rose, luckily, it started to drop before he could draw blood.

(Banjin)*Inhale, Exhale*(speaking with a raspy sounding voice)"I'm tired, i'm goin to bed. I need time to think..." He walked away with his hand over his face.

Banjin enters his room, and shockingly, he doesn't slam his door.

(Hebi)"*Takes a deep breathe*"So, what now?" He asked Nanai.

(Nanai)"...Get back on Schedule?" Nanai shrugged.

(Hebi)"Yes...that's a good idea, hurry to bed, you have school in the morning."

(Nanai)"Ok." She bows.

Nanai and Hebi went their separate ways and were able to finally sleep in peace for once. Nanai gets into bed and curls up with her favorite pillow (the once with the cat picture on it) and nods off, and Hebi gets into his nighttime attire, puts on a blindfold, and flops on his bed, soon drifting into the dream world as well.

The hours seemed to drag, one hour felt like five, one minute replaced the hour, each second replaced the minutes that went by as they all slept, but this hit Nanai the hardest, as usual, her schedule woke her up right on the dot every night, luckily for that time drag feeling she got so often, this keeps her from being so exhausted in the morning. around 4:48, her body twitched, the normal reaction to her body clock, she lied there for a few seconds, then slowly opened her eyes, blinking them until her vision was clear enough to see. Removing her covers and venturing to her closet was the first thing she did after rising from the bed, folded neatly on a shelf right by the door at the entrance to the closet was Nanai's casual outfit for such times, her routine workouts. the outfit composed of a custom-made brown t-shirt with an odd insignia on the front that stretched from the top of her chest to just above her belly button, shoes with a similar insignia and color, and ordinary jogging pants that she'd roll the legs up on to about knee high. when heading out, she wouldn't bother to fix up her hair, seeing as she was gonna wash it afterwards and she doesn't fix it up much for school either. This time she went bare foot to the training grounds, she walked down the hallway scratching her head, yawning, and stretching, but before leaving, Nanai made a stop at the bathroom to put water to her face and use the toilet. Once she was finally downstairs, she took a towel from a rack in the kitchen and went into the backyard. the training grounds were of about 8 acres in both length and width, two punching bags were hanging to the far right, 12 ft apart from each other, kicking posts were set 25 ft away from the punching bags, to the far left was an obstacle course, one that requires speed and precision, for not only is match the set movement record of the course, but to avoid traps set amount the trees and the ground. In the very center of this field were two nicely flattened plushy mats, which is where Nanai and Hebi sit to meditate in sessions, she prefers to meditate before and then once more during her session, completeing all of these tasks before getting ready for school. Nanai walked right over to the mat where she often sits (seated next top Hebi of course), there was a set of arm and legs weights right next to it that she leaves here until her next session comes. Nanai slipped the weights on and strapped them on as tight as possible, by the way she moves, they almost don't appear to be there all, she flawlessly maintained her composure as she stretched before sitting down to meditate. When Nanai was finally seated, she began to concentrate, but right before she could get into a deep enough trance, she felt someone's shadow lingering over her, Nanai looked up and saw Banjin standing over her looking down on her, the expression on his face was a bit confused, it was like he was watching someone do the kind of thing Nanai was doing all for the first time.

(Nanai)"So are you just gonna stand there all day watchng me or did you need something?" Nanai questioned without looking at him, trying to maintain her tone of voice, keeping herself from sounding very mean.

(Banjin )"..."

(Nanai)"What?"

(Banjin)"Nothing."

Banjin stepped over next to her, took a good look at how Nanai had herself positioned, and tried ot sit the same way with his legs crossed. Then he tried to mimic her gesture of sitting up straight, while having both arm rested in her lap, it was sloppily done but good enough considering it was his first time doing it.

(Banjin)"Tell me, what's the point of this? why sit here like this for so long? what are you suppose to do?"

(Nanai)"Nothing. you sit here, and you focus, focus until you zone out of consciousness, you won't realize how much time passes, you won't hear anyone speak to you or moving around you, but if you're meditation state is keen enough, you can still remain aware as well as ready. If you're focus is strong enough, you may not even think about food or water until after you come out of that phase."

(Banjin)"I don't know...that sounds like a lot of work...just thinkin' 'bout all the thinkin' i gotta do, makes me tired...and i haven't even started."

(Nanai)"Just fully relax yourself, calm the body, it makes it a lot easier, i sometimes come out here to use this session as a stress reliever, or as a way of ridding myself of anger. Just take a few good deep breathes, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, until you're good and calm and ready to focus completely."

(Banjin)"*Inhale, Exhale*Breathe...*Inhale, Exhale* Breathe...*Inhale, Exhale* Breathe..." Banjin repeated these words until eventually he was fully calmed.

Oddly enough, he caught on to what its like to meditate after a moment, but the thing that was most odd to Nanai was that he came to her at all. Usually Banjin is up in a rampage on all hours of the day, yelling, throwing punches, kicking Hebi across the room, grabbing handfuls of Nanai's hair and tugging on it just to see her in pain. Looking back on it now, he was like a bitter child, crying out for his family's attention, but not recieving the attention he craved, and after ganging up on him and meeting the subject head on, he broke down, realizing how cruel he's been to them. And although he was now aware of his past actions, that child was too stubborn to admit it and retreated to his room long enough for things to cool between them all. Several hours passed, Neither of them spoke, peeked at the other, or even budged to the sounds around them, so far, Banjin's first time doing what Nanai does on a daily basis seemed to be going well.

Banjin opened his eyes, he looked around himself, his new found calmness brought forth a kind of awareness to his surroundings, the likes of which he has never known before.

(Banjin)"Hey...it's funny, for some reason...my sight feels clearer, different, like seeing for the first time in my life...Nanai...is this how you felt when you first meditated?" Banjin said to Nanai sincerely with a sense of amazement in his voice.

(Nanai)"Actually no, looks like you were long overdue for a change, nothing changed, except for my sense of time...now that was what increased for me."

Banjin blushed of embarassment.

(Nanai)"S'Ok though. At least you gained something from you're first few hours of meditation, most people don't know the difference until after they do it long enough, i think you're doin' a good job so far." She slightly smiled.

(Banjin)"...You think so...?" he said with a bit of belief in his voice.

(Nanai)"Yeah...but it won't mean much unless you do it on a regular though...I...can help you out if you wanna commit to it, or do you not think you can keep up with my specially designed 'Super Schedule'?" She turned to him wondering.

(Banjin)"...heh...we'll see." Banjin got up from his seat and went back to the house.

(Nanai)"Good luck. You're gonna need it, because my training might break you faster than you can imagine." She smirked.

Nanai went back to her room, it was time to get ready for school, she put together a nice outfit, composing of tight-fitting blue jeans, a sleeveless t-shirt with a playboy bunny logo on the front, a statement in white letters written on the back that reads 'If you haven't felt what lies above and inside, i guess you don't know what lies below and between', and the words above, inside, below and between were in bold. For a while Nanai stared at this shirt, wondering whether or not it would seem slutty to wear it, she wasn't even sure when she first bought it, but she definitely liked it, for the hat she must wear to hide her ears in school, she set out a black beret. She decided to go for it and see what happens, mostly picking the shirt because it matched the color of her jeans, it was a dark blue, but not too dark to be counted as black. Now going to the bathroom to take a shower, she grabbed her shower gel, shampoo, two drying towels, and a wash rag from a shelf where each person's clean towels are kept. After adjusting the water to her usual shower temperature, she removed her clothes, starting from lower to upper, when she was about to take off her shirt, she stopped and paused. A vein jerked on the side of her head, eyes focused to the door but not motioning her body to show she knows something is wrong, she quietly took steps backwards, and stopped at the bathroom door. Nanai tilted her head toward to door nob and saw it turning slowly, thinking it was Banjin trying to pull a perverted move on her, when the person behind the door reached their hand inside, she made a lightning fast jab at it, smashing it against the wall, it wasn' until they spoke that she knew she actually struck.

(Hebi)"Umm...i'm sorry to intrude, but wanted to get my brush...i forgot it on the sink, i was gonna wait til you got out but i was hoping i could sneak by and get it without looking." Hebi whispered through the door holding back a shout of pain.

(Nanai)"Oh! Sorry sensei!" Nanai rush to get the brush for Hebi.

(Hebi)"Th-Thank y-you..."

(Nanai)"Sorry about that..." she sadly apologized.

Hebi walked away and Nanai was about to close the door back, but another voice came quietly to her, she knew it sounded too much like Banjin, so she prepared herself.

(Voice)"Hey! i just wanted to slip by and get-" the person whispered.

Nanai slammed her fist down on the next hand that came through the door, the shout she heard was clearly Banjin's, the vein on her head was there again, and it wasn't without reason.

(Nanai)"Now THAT one i'm definitely NOT sorry for...!" she grumbled.

Nanai continued to undress, taking her shirt off and and getting into the tub. She stood directly under the water, head up and eyes closed, rubbing her wash rag gently against her right cheek, and then the left, the soothing feeling of hot water on her skin at the temperature she liked best felt like heaven. She turned around and let the water run down her body front to back, all over her head, making it feel like her skin was getting softer, smoother, more lady-like, more than it was before anyway, her fit, solid, highly-worked body. the steam of the shower fogged up he bathroom, you couldn't see you're hand in front of you're face even if you wanted to, but it was only going to thicken the longer she stayed in, and she was just getting her towel soapy to wash up. She scrubbed all over from head to toe, making herself squeeky clean, she liked the feel of it, she didn't mind the dirty feeling she got during and after training very much, but this really felt good to her. Next was to wash her hair, Nanai scrubbed the shampoo in thoroughly, but shortly after put her head under the water to wash it all out. relaxed and refreshed she was now, just how our young lady liked to feel in the morning after an amazing shower, too bad they moment don't last long, she didn't want to hold up the bathroom trying to enjoy it to the fullest. Nanai turned the water off and stepped out of the tub, when finished drying off, she tightly wrapped one of the dry towels around herself and wrapped her hair up in the other, creeping across the floor through the fog, she reached carefully for the door nob. Once found, she slowly turned to keep anyone from hearing when she opened the door, Nanai peeked out to see if anyone was there, and when the coast was clear, she tip-toed her way out and made for the bedroom. after closing the door, Banjin and Hebi made a run for the bathroom to be next to take over, but htey both made it at the same time and fought for the way inside. Hebi decided to be the better man and let Banjin go before him, and when Banjin jolted in there without a second thought saying he would leave him shivering in the hall all morning, Hebi burned a furious red knowing that he was planning to purposely use up all the hot water, Banjin laughed at him on the other side of the door saying 'say hello to the cold water for me!'. While Nanai was squeezing into today's outfit, Kami was the prime subject on her mind, what to say, what to do, how to act to not give him any funny ideas, although it wasn't very important to her, she still wanted to be sure.

(Nanai)"Hmm, i wonder if this looks ok...maybe i should ask Hebi..." she adjusted the beret on her head.

Nanai stopped what she was doing and went to the door, noticing that Hebi was still standing at the bathroom door waiting for Banjin to come out, she called out to him.

(Nanai)"Sensei! Could you come here for a minute? I want to ask you something." She called.

(Hebi)" What is it dear Nanai?" He said coming her way.

Nanai walked back over to the mirror along with him, she posed normally standing with her hand behind her back, taking a deep breathe, she asked him.

(Nanai)"How do i look?"

(Hebi)"That's a very good look for you, i think you should wear a beret more often, its a look of artistic inspiration, and the shirt and jeans combo you're wearing now is very nice too!" He smiled.

(Nanai)"You think so?"

(Hebi)"Certainly. Nanai, i know i probably shown this more than i've said it, and i know you wished so many times i could have told you all these year, but...you're the daughter i never had...and i'm so very, very proud of you." He gave a loving smile.

(Nanai)"Thank you...Father..." She gave a big smile and hugged him.

Hebi stroked her hair gently, hugged her tightly, lightly tugged on the hairs of her cat-like ears, and Nanai giggled ticklishly as while resting her head against his shoulder.

When they stopped hugging and Hebi was about to leave, Nanai continued tending to her hair, but just before exiting the room, Hebi paused and turned to Nanai once more.

(Hebi)"So, you're still thinking about that Kami boy aren't you?" he asked nicely but with a suspicious tone.

(Nanai)"*Gulp* Geez! can you read minds or am i just that easy to read? What the hell's goin on here?" She thought to herself fighting off a little blush coming on.

(Hebi)"No need to worry! Don't get so aggravated, i was just wondering, *Exhales* young love, yet something else i could not have, a story for another time i suppose, you're a lucky one. I don't mind either way which ever decision you make, just, don't get youself hurt, the last thing i want is to have to see you unhappy, i don't think i could bare it."

(Nanai)"...heh...don't worry Sensei, you don't have to worry...it won't happen...ever...the last thing i need is some guy hangin all over me, boys suck anyway, its always about them and what they want, their selfish and self-serving."

(Hebi)"Need i remind you that i'm a man myself? you speak so harshly of the other gender yet you like me."He questioned.

(Nanai)"*Giggles* But you're different Sensei, your kindhearted, helpful, supportive, you stand by me when no one else will, you give me strength that i can find within myself half the time. Even though you're a man, you never make me feel down, you never criticize me, or bully me like Banjin, you make me feel...'Special'..." Nanai spoke these words from the bottom of her heart, he could tell by the way she emphasized every phrase, the way they came out would let anyone know that she truly did love, care, and respect Hebi very deeply.

(Hebi)"Gosh, i didn't know you thought that highly of me. I just try to be myself most of the time." Hebi chuckled.

(Nanai)"You're the dad i wish i started out with from the beginning."

(Hebi)"haha. Well, there are things that need tending to around the house, i'll see you when you get back from school later tonight."

(Nanai)"Yeah, ok, at dinner then."

Hebi leave the room and Nanai trails behind him shortly after, the bathroom was finally open, Hebi was about to take a shower, on her way to the stairs, Nanai looked through the still open bathroom door to see what Hebi was doing before she left, he was cleaning up the filth Banjin left behind on the floor placing it within the men's dirty clothes basket. He was top-less, and as strangely as it may sound, as long as she's been staying there, Nanai has never seen Hebi not clothed from top to bottom, maybe she just didn't run into him when he was, and neither has she seen Banjin without a shirt or anything, but since she didn't really care about how Banjin would look without one it didn't even occur to her what he might look like. Nanai stared at Hebi for while, her ears twitched beneath her beret, her eyes followed the lines of his muscles, his fit abs, his toned arms which she can't believe is so well hidden under the kind of clothes he wears, his back was solid, like that of a man who has done hard labor all his life.

Hebi turned noticing Nanai peeking in at him, Nanai hid from view, he continued to look toward the door in confusion waiting to see if she'd come back.

(Hebi)"Umm, are you feeling ok Nanai?" He asked very concerned.

(Nanai)"Uhh yeah, i'm fine...*clears throat* Yeah, don't worry about me, i just didn't know you were still in there."

(Hebi)"Hmm. Well, don't be shy, i don't mind you seeing me without a shirt on."

Inching her way around the corner, Nanai kept her eyes to the floor, she stood in the doorway and slowly raised her eyes to Hebi, his figure, as she described it in her mind while looking at it, was 'Artisticly Toned', the lined were refined and seemed to be perfectly placed. He had muscle, but was not buff, not too skinny yet not too muscular, Nanai was more fascinated with what she was seeing than she was interested, this is her 'Father' after all.

(Nanai)"Maybe this thing does work...I suddenly feel like drawing or something..." She patted the beret on her head.

(Hebi)"You know, you might be late for school if you keep dilly-dallying around here little Nanai."

(Nanai)"Huh?"

(Hebi)"School? I thought you were leaving?" He questioned.

(Nanai)"Oh crap! i totally forgot! Bye Dad!" Nanai ran down the stairs flustered.

(Hebi)"...Father... I never thought it would feel so good to have such a loving daughter..." Hebi chuckled very delightedly.

In the meantime, Nanai headed to school praying she wouldn't be late, her first period class teacher wasn't exactly the type of person who took kindly to being late. She can't go cat and sprint there on all fours, someone might see and it might cause a little speculation to spread around the city, the last thing they need are people breathing down their necks, especially knowing how much suspicion they arouse already. Upon reaching the school building, she stumbled from exhaustion and held herslf up on railing at the stairway just outside the school, only a few more minutes until the bell was to sound for class to start.

(Nanai)"Jeez. Sometimes i kinda wish i was able to be like a cat, at least then i could run this fast for a lot longer period of time without restraint. This sucks. Well, at least my attendance is good so far this year, maybe he'll let this time slide." Nanai moved her way up the stairs toward the door.

Nanai paused, she could hear footsteps on the stairs behind her on the same side of the stairs, when she turned to see who was coming, she found it was Ookami, usually he'd be first in class but for some reason he was late today. As he walked upward toward her, the closer he came, the more of a depressing aura she sensed eminating from him, why is someone she never sees without a bright spirited aura doing so gloomy? She felt like asking, but maybe this was something she was better off not knowing, Hebi has always taught her that some things are better left unsaid, and to only peer into another's mind if allow you to see what's there. Ookami's head was down, he appeared to be walking stiffly, like a zombie, the look in his eyes was like that of a man under a hypnosis, one are was up resting on his shoulder holding onto his book bag, while the other hung by his side lifelessly. When he finally got to the step she stood on, he bumped into her, as though he didn't see her there at all, for a second he stood motionless behind her, she watch him carefully thinking he'd spring an attack, or make a sleazy move likeshe expects of most guys. Still he didn't move or speak for minutes on end, it was becoming pretty creepy, and also sort of awkward to just have him standing behind her slightly up against her, faintly breathing on her neck with his chin on her shoulder.

(Nanai)"Yo uhh...(what's his name again?)...O-O-Ookami? would you mind stepping off of me? I don't like people just laying all on me like that." She said turning his way while pushing him back.

He said nothing.

(Nanai)"Hello-o-o? Ookami?...Dude?...Classmate?...Amigo?...Ringing any bells? What's the matter?" She said confused, trying to shake him until he came to his senses.

She smacked his face a little hoping he'd wake up soon, now he was starting to annoy her a bit, she had to resist the urge to knee him in the gut, or slap him too hard, but those were seeming like very friendly options at the moment.

(Nanai)"Hey! Ookami! Snap out of it! Now!" She shouted in his face, holding him by the shirt.

He jerked suddenly, looking around as if panicked, breathing rapidly and deeply, he turned to Nanai, who was still holding his shirt, stood up straight and finally spoke.

(Ookami)"Oh uhh...N-Nanai right? Sorry 'bout that...I don't know what was wrong with me...sorry if i freaked you out..."

(Nanai)"Uhh...it's...ok?"

(Ookami)"By the way, how come you're late? you often make the bell just in time, but i rarely see you late. Are you having problems too?"

(Nanai)"You could say that. Lately my household has been goin' through some changes."

(Ookami)"I can see that."

(Nanai)"Huh?"

(Ookami)"You're outfit. You changed you're dress-style too. That's a pretty neat style you've gone with, it's cute."

(Nanai)"...Cute, huh?..." She scratched her head blushing a little, fighting off a smile.

Bell rings.

(Ookami)"Well, looks like we're late now, i'm gonna head on to class, see you later. Remember, the library after school." Ookami resumed to climb up the stairs.

(Nanai)"I haven't forgotten." She walked on behind him.

There were no words exchanged the whole time they were in class together, she didn't tend to her usual habit and ask to borrow something from him, and he din't look back at her at all. this continued in ever class they had together, Nanai's silence continued even up to her gym class, but it was time to speak up, because the teacher had now called upon her.

(Teacher)"Nanai. Is Nanai present?" The teacher called.

(Nanai)"Yes Ma'am!" Nanai replied squeezing from the back of the crowd of students.

(Teacher)"Are you Nanai? You don't look familiar, did you just recently get moved to my group?"

(Nanai)"Yes."

Her new instructor was a european female with blonde hair and green eyes, wore light make-up, purple lip stick, and a wore similar outfit to the student track uniform.

(Teacher)"Well, i don't have you're recent track record, what was your last set time?" The teacher said looking at Nanai's information on her clipboard.

(Nanai)"I didn't spend enough time in my last group to set one."

(Teacher)"Hmm. Alright then, my name is Alice Devantre, De as in Destiny, Van as in Vanity, and tre as in the spanish number for three. I'm sort of new here as well so i can relate, i just recently transfered from a high school in the U.S. where i also coached a track team. So Nanai, is that a kind of title or something? I don't see a last name in your file."

(Nanai)"Actually...you could say that, no one in my family has a last name, its a tradition for those born in our family to have a name that describes their nature and personality."

(Ms. Devantre)"I see. Alrighty let's see what you can do, one lap around the track, do your best, have you done your stretches yet?"

(Nanai)"N-No ma'am, i'll do them now."

Nanai got in place on the track and stretched as she was suppose to, thinking it would arouse to much suspicion to go at her full speed, she had to go as fast as possible making it seem like that was her fastest sprint. Having cat-like replexes has its advantages, agility, flexibility, a keen sense of sight and hearing greater than that of a normal human being, if anyone were to witness a supposed human with these traits, the existance of Fates would be exposed.

(Nanai)"Hmm, just how fast should i go...i guess i should try going the speed that girl who went before me just went but slightly faster, that should be ok, right?" she thought.

Nanai got into her stance.

(Ms. Devantre)" Get ready. Set. Go!"

Her pace was good, she maintained her composure ensuring no one notice anything different about her, running on two legs is more difficult than four like a cat would, but something overtook her for a moment, a feeling, the feeling of freeness, it was overwhelming, like setting free a caged bird. A smile crept across her face, a satisfying smile, although she was barely trying to keep up appearances, holding back so much mae her want to try more. Without her knowing, her paces quickened and quickened until she actually overdid it, Nanai ran the track a second time none-stop and still wasn't tired. By the time she realized how long she was running, the teacher had decided to blow her whistle, it took a few tries before Nanai actually heard her, but indeed she stopped.

(Nanai)"O-Oh! I'm really sorry! i didn't...i mean...i guess i got caught up..." She scratched her head nervously.

Ms. Devantre was still looking at her stopwatch, there was amazement in her expression, eyes wide, mouth slightly open, her hand shaking as she lightly touched her lips, then she looked at Nanai. Uh-oh was her first thought, the teacher eagerly waved for her to come over, but being so nervous all she could do is inch her way over.

(Nanai)"Y-yes ma'am..."

Ms. Devantre showed Nanai her best time for the first lap, and then for her unnecessary second lap, the first was 2 mins and 98 secs, the second was 1 min and 20 secs flat, to move that fast on a full size track, who wouldn't be amazed?

(Ms. Devantre)" Hey Nanai, have you ever considered joining the track team?"

(Nanai)"Well...no, not really, i never felt like i had the ambition to get very far as a member."

(Ms. Devantre)" Are you kidding me?"

Nanai stepped back a bit.

(Ms. Devantre)" NO AMBITION? You run like you come from a long line of healthy athletes, if i had your skills i'd take it all!"

(Nanai)"I guess i never wanted anything, it just comes natural to me, but i don't think i want to run, i'm not the sort of person who likes to get all competitive, i compete enough in my own household."

(Devantre)" I see. Well if you ever change your mind about becoming a member of the team, i'm here when your ready."

(Nanai)"Sure..." Nanai reclaimed her place at the back of the group.

Ms. Devantre blew her whistle.

(Ms. Devantre)" Alright, thats enough for the day. Head to the locker room pronto."  
Chapter 3: So Falls Fate pt 3

All of the student went back inside to change into uniform, Nanai was keeping to herself as usual and no one approached her, she didn't mind not having attention set on her, it was let stress added to keeping her cover as a Fate. While placing her track uniform into her locker, a shadow appeared next to her, at first she was gonna ignore whoever was standing there and hope they'd leave if she didn't respond, but then there was a tap on her shoulder.

(Voice)" Hello-o-o! I said HI!" A girl with a cheerful voice spoke.

(Nanai)"..."

(Cheerful Girl)" So um, i overheard you and the teacher talking, is it true you don't have a last name?" She asked curiously.

(Nanai)" My name is a title. Its tradition."

(Cheerful Girl)" Wow, thats really cool! I wish i had a title for a name!"

Nanai paused and turned to the girl, but like normal she kept her head down so her hair would keep her golden yellow eyes hidden.

(Nanai)" No you don't..."

(Cheerful Girl)" No i really do! My name is Vanessa Ava Leslie Allison Vice, if you put it together, i'm the 'Butterfly that is like a bird in the meadowlands, born of noble birth' pretty neat, huh?"

(Nanai)" Why do you have four first names?"

(Cheerful Girl)"Well, my mum is like, from american and stuff, and some people back where i'm from do that."

(Nanai)" So what do i call you?"

(Cheerful Girl)" You can just call me Vanessa, Nessa, or VV. *sticks her tongue out * VV sound cuter though!"

(Nanai)" Ok then VV, why do you wish you had a name like mine?"

(VV)" Because! Sometimes my name seems alil too long, when i introduce myself i gotta say a whole freakin speech, and since i have like, four first names in it, when somebody with one of my same names gets called i dunno who their talkin' 'bout. it'd be wicked cool just be called somethin that describes me, like your name."

(Nanai)"Oh i get it now, so thats why...funny, i never met anyone who thought my name was unique at all."

(VV)" Its so cool!"

(Nanai)" Hey, i was thinking, would you like to have sit together at lunch?"

(VV)" That's a great idea! why didn't i think of that?"

Nanai and Vanessa got out of the gym uniform and into their regular clothes, left the locker room and headed off to lunch. The cafeteria was packed with sitting and standing people end to end, only one table was empty close to the window on the far side of the room. Nanai sat down casually, Vanessa strolled over in a goofy fashion, once seated Nanai sat staring at Vanessa for a little bit, Vanessa did the same, they she sighed and layed out her hands on the table in front of Nanai.

(Vanessa)" You haven't had many friends have you? Its cool, let me teach you a neat trick i use to get others to open up faster. Now, place your hands in mine, and you don't have to say anything if you don't want to, i'll just ask you questions and we can go from there, if you have a question for me feel free to ask anytime."

(Nanai)"O-Ok..."

Nanai placed her hands on the table in front of her, then slowly placed them into Vanessa's, its a habit for Nanai to get very nervous easily when feeling pressured, but the more she looked this girl with the silly attitude in the eyes, she loosened up and calmed herself.

(Vanessa)"So, where ya from?"

(Nanai)"well, you could say i'm from here, my dad never wanted to tell me anything about where we came from before we lived here, i never thought about it much when i was about You?"

(Vanessa)"Am from Miami, Florida! and its like, stupid hot out there, and for some odd reason i can't tan, my friends from back home said its cause i have fair skin. i use to love the beachs there though, hangin' out at the beach it the best!"

(Nanai)" I see. how old are you?"

(Vanessa)"I'm 16. Today is October 25th so...September 28th next year.

(Nanai"Really? So am i. i'll be 17 March 5th next year. So you just recently turned 16?"

(Vanessa)"Ya! And people tell me that if you look me closely in my face, you can tell i have a childlike personality since my face is really kid lookin and stuff."

(Nanai)"Seriously? *looks at Vanessa's face closely* you don't look really kiddy to me, you seem like a regular person, well, other than when you act like a kid."

(Vanesa)Oh wow, thats a first."

(Nanai)"*drawing back a little* Sorry was that weird to say?"

Vanessa caught Nanai's hands.

(Vanessa)"No, it was just...different for once."

Nanai waited patiently for her to speak, she was a little quiet for quite a while, since it was Vanessa asking the questions before, she felt it was time to start asking questions if she was to really get to know her.

(Nanai)"Do you have any hobbies?"

(Vanessa)"*looks up at Nanai slowly* I like listenin' to music, watchin' movies, playin' video games, goin jogging' in the mornin', and pretty much just havin fun. Why was i gettin all dramatic for again?"

The sudden change of mood threw Nanai off for a second, but then she smiled, just a little, smiling wasn't something she ever felt like doing in front of anyone but Hebi, so to smile for a human when humans normally treated her terribly for being what she is, it made her somewhat comfotable with Vanessa.

(Vanessa)"What about you?"

(Nanai)"Huh? oh um, i don't really have any hobbies..."

(Vanessa)"Seriously?"

(Nanai)"Yup."

(Vanessa)"what do you usually do after school?"

Now an eruption of timidity broke out in her chest, since its forbidden to tell an outsider about her lineage, how could she explain her daily lifestyle, and all that time she spent training to be strong enough to defend herself left no time to see what it was that she liked or what she was into. Calming down and thinking up a good way to explain it would be the first thing to do, but what would Vanessa think if she only knew what Nanai really was?

(Nanai)"I...I work out and meditate alot...thats about all i do everyday..."

(Vanessa)"No Way! You need to chill out from time to time, i mean yeah, a strict exercise schedule is cool but when can you just kick back, relax, and have yourself some fun?"

(Nanai)"I guess i never thought about it before, i had to take my training seriously or else it's be too easy for people to walk all over me, like my brother..."

(Vanessa)"Wow! you have bro? how old is he?"

(Nanai)"Well let's see...he's 4 years older than me soo...about 20 now, i think."

(Vanessa)" It'd be wicked cool to meet your fam sometime, especially your bro, i wonder if he's cute."

(Nanai)"Well don't ask me, i never look at him like that, and he's a pretty mean guy, he's mean to me and our dad anyway."

(Vanessa)"Would you mind if i come chill with you guys sometime?"

(Nanai)"...I guess that'd be ok...(What the hell am i saying? of course that's not ok!) when do you wanna come by?"

(Vanessa)"How about tomorrow? tomorrow is saturday so we can chill out all weekend."

(Nanai)"(So soon, we just met and she already wants to come to my house, how do i handle this? what if she finds out?) O-Ok..."

(Vanessa)"Great, its settled then! i'll catch you on the stairs at the school entrance, we don't have any other classes together so i guess after this it's later. Look at the time...sure does fly when your talkin' to a friend! Okie! See you after schoool!"

(Nanai)" Sure...see ya. (She called me...a friend...)"

Nanai stayed at the table until lunch was over contemplating whether or not inviting an outsider to her home all of a sudden was a good idea. It somewhat worried her and she nearly wanted to forget about having Vanessa over entirely. before goin to class, Nanai went to the restroom and splashed water on her face, hoping it would relieve her of a little bit of anxiety.

(Nanai)"*Sighs deeply* Oh man, what now?"

Stares at herself in the mirror.

(Nanai)" *thinking to herself* Uh-oh, she didn't see my eyes did she? My bright golden eyes would definitely make her suspicious of me, is that why she wants to come to our house, to expose my true identity? Ugh i'm so nervous now..."

After giving herself a headache from worry, she felt it was time to just stop thinking about it and go to class, the day was halfway done so it wouldn't be long before she could have more time to figure it out. Each class flew by quickly to Nanai's liking, only the final class of the school day now remained, it was an english studies class, a subject Nanai found to pretty easy, creativity came natural to her, seeing how she is far more creative and witty than she gives herself credit for. Just before the teacher released everyone for the weekend, an assignment was issued which had to be completed within seven days, each student must write a 4 page essay on what they cherish in their lives. Nanai walked through the hall crowded with chattering and texting student heading to her locker, all the while focusing in her own thoughts and blocking out the sound around her.

Nanai opens her locker and places the unneeded ones in there, then she closed the locker and left the building.

(Nanai)"I guess i can just warn Hebi and Banjin ahead of time and hope things go smoothly. But with someone so hyperactive in the house i should really be hoping we don't cause any problems instead."

On the way home, a man outside a store was yelling that they were having half price sale on everything, curious as to what they were selling half off (seeing how she never really visited any stores in the city since she lived here and had never took the time to go shopping much, as job left to Hebi) Nanai we to check it out since she had a little time to spare. It turns out to be a sweets shop, anything you can think of, gummi candy, hard candy, chocolate, a wide variety of cookies, and other treats of many shapes and flavors. After browsing the many moth watering treats in the store she came across something that really caught her eye, a bag of small chocolate covered fish-shaped cookies, they came in even bigger bags and next to the shelf they were layed out on was a dispenser for free samples of the cookies. It only took one taste of these very enticing little fishes to make this kitty want more. Although this somewhat annoy Nanai as it revealed the cat-like side of her, this was an opportunity too good to miss out on.

(Nanai)"Umm, excuse me, i'd like to buy these *She laid out 5 of the big bags on the counter and waited to for someone to come forward*."

An old man came to the counter once she rang the bell.

(Shop owner)"Hi there, what can i do for you?"

(Nanai)"Yes i'd like to buy these."

(Shop owner)"Wow, you sure do like these, these are actually the least bought in the whole store."

(Nanai)"Oh really?"

(Shop owner)"Yup. Say, would you be interested in taking a big load of these off my hands? More bang for your buck, i'm willing to give you double the number of bags your about to pay for the same price."

(Nanai)"*Gasp* Really? That's quite generous of you. If thats the case, then sure its a deal."

(Shop owner)"Great! do you need any help carrying those bags?"

(Nanai)"Oh no thank you, my sensei taught me that if i'm to stay in shape i should use everything around me as training."

(Shop owner)"Sensei? what kind of teacher do you have?"

(Nanai)"He's been teaching me how to defend myself since i first started to study under him."

The old man placed her treats in bags as she got the money out of her purse.

(Shop owner)"Well you don't say. Thats nice that there are people like that these days. Alrighty then miss, you take care now!"

(Nanai)"*smiles and waves* Thanks, you too."

Nanai was headed home now, carrying three bags in each hand, it was tempting to take some of the cookies out and eat them on the way, but considering they were made of chocolate there wasn't any room to dilly-dally when they could possibly melt. after getting nearly halfway home she got the feeling that she had forgotten something, taking a moment to ponder this thought Nanai finally reralized what it was and was thrown into a state of panic, she forgot she was going to meet Ookami in the outside part of the library to study for the upcoming test. She moaned and groaned for leaving him stranded there waiting for her and never showing up, now would be a wise time to come up with a good excuse, for why she didn't show up, and why she might end up failing the test.

(Nanai)"Nooo! Crap! What am i gonna do? *cartoony stream of tears* I'm so screwed! Waaah! Maybe if i go home and just study the entire chapter we were talking about in class the other day, i'll luckily be able to pass it. But, what chapter was it again?"

(Voice from behind her)"So you didn't go after all?" a familiar voice said to her.

(Nanai)"*jumps out of her own skin in suprise* Aaaah! Who?"

(Banjin)"Whats up with you? Its just me."

(Nanai)"*Sighs in relief* Oh Banjin its you, sorry i reacted that way, i just got myself into a little jam."

(Banjin)"What do you mean a jam?"

(Nanai)"Well...I was suppose to go study with that guy from my class, but when i bumped into this girl i made friends with in another class i have, i totally space him out."

(Banjin)"And how did that happen?"

(Nanai)"*fiddling with her fingers nervously* We-Well...I...I sort been worried cause i...invited that girl over despite the trouble it could cause..."

(Banjin)"...You did what... *vein pops out of the side of his head*?"

(Nanai)"*nervously swaying from side to side in a girlish way* I umm, i invited her over...and i know it sounds bad! Bu-But i'll take full responsibility for anything that goes wrong, i promise! So don't get so mad...ok?"

(Banjin)"*blazing red eyes have flames in them, hair flairing up* You...YOU will take responsibility? 0Do you know what you're gonna have to do if we're found out?"

(Nanai)"Wh-What?"

(Banjin)"The only logical thing...kill her."

(Nanai)"*Gasps* Nooo...*his voice echoing in her head 'kill her' over and over* why? that can't be the only way!"

(Banjin)"It is, and if you find another way, feel free to try, even if any effort to stop our exposure at that point would be meaningless."

(Nanai)"..."

(Banjin)"*walking on without her* Its up to you then."

(Nanai)"I see...so thats how it is..."

(Banjin)"Huh?"

(Nanai)"You think that mind-fucking me like that will stop me from having friends? I refuse to live a life that this!All my life you've shown me nothing but hell, not just you, anyone i met, and when i finally find someone who might be worth risking it for, you tell me to run away with my tail between my legs? That may be how you got away with living in this city for so long, living like a complete coward who is afraid to show his true identity to the world in fear that he'll be cast away like garbage-!"

(Banjin)"Say what?*becoming enraged*"

(Nanai)"But i...i absolutely REFUSE to be a scared little kitten all my life! i didn't train so hard, learn so much, become who i am, by being someone i'm not! So from this day forward, I, Nanai, will find a way to walk among these creatures known as humans, without shame, without fear, and with full pride in my own species, I AM A FATE!"

Nanai's words were intense, the atmosphere around them had become thick with the passion she had for the idea of coexitence between Humans and Fates she longed to express. Banjin was angered by her selfish sounding statement, at least it sounded selfish to him, he was also impressed that a girl like her could be born under their species, one who may be soft-hearted and timid most of the time, yet determined, selfless, and possesssing a powerful will at others. In many ways, Nanai seemed to have guts and will than even him, the idea of humans and fates living together in harmony was sounding more like a dream for the future worth striving for and less like the nonesense he always thought it to be.

(Banjin)"*smiles, for real this time* You know...your a tough little cookie, i'll give you that. For once, i like your attitude, i have one thing i have to say before i can really take your words to heart."

(Nanai)"What's that?"

(Banjin)"*takes off his beret he hid his ears under, which is where Nanai got the idea and decided to buy one for herself* Use the so called friendship you're trying to build with that girl to prove to me that its possible, possible that we can live among each other without fear of having to exterminate the other for survival, then and only then will i believe you. Heh, and maybe...maybe i'll even stop being mean to you and show you the respect you wanted all this time."

(Nanai)"*looking at Banjin in shock* Banjin...Do you really mean that?"

(Banjin)"I may not look it, but even i can keep my word...sometimes anyway."

(Nanai)"...Fine then...I'll do it! *Takes off her beret, looks at his determined and clenches her fist* I will, and when i do, you'll have to be the one to earn MY respect."

(Banjin)"What?"

(Nanai)"After Hebi sensei gave me that wake up call, i lost all rsspect for you, so i stopped wanting to be respected by you already, you'll have to make me respect you first, i only have to prove you wrong on one thing instead of two."

(Banjin)"Tch! little brat..."

(Nanai)"*walks up to Banjin, pushes some of her bags into Banjin's arms* Come on, Banjin! We have a long road ahead of us, better get a good night's sleep, because i'm gonna do everything in my power to prove you wrong, and i'm sure you'll try to get in my along the way, i won't be giving up that easily."

(Banjin)"...Guess we'll see. What did i just start?"

Together they went home still discussing the subject of whether humans and fates can live along side one another, the conversation went on all the way until they walked through the door and bumped into Hebi.

(Hebi)"*Streams of tears gush from his eyes as he lunged at Nanai hanging off her like a child missing their mother* Waaah! Nanai! Where have you been? You're 2 hours late! I"ve been worried sick about you!"

(Nanai)"Sensei-i-i! Calm down, i just stopped by the store on my way home and i ran into Banjin, we got to talkin' and lost track of time! It ok, i'm ok, see?"

(Hebi)"*Sniff, sniff,* R-Really? You're really ok?"

(Nanai)"Yes, yes! Now settle down, you're getting a lil bit too close my breasts there!"

Hebi lets go of her and stares at Banjin.

(Banjin)"What?"

(Hebi)"You didn't try to do anything to her did you?"

(Banjin)"What the hell kinda question is that?"

(Hebi)"Answer me!"

(Banjin)"No! *Not sounding very convincing*"

(Nanai)" *Narrows her eyes at Banjin* You know the tone you just said that in isn't leaving a very positive image of you right now."

(Banjin)"I"m serious! you were there right? I didn't do anything to you right?"

(Nanai)"Well...you did kinda sneak up on me, maybe before you said anything you were planning to do something really pervy."

(Banjin)"Aw to hell with the both of you! I'm goin' to bed!." Banjin said rushing up the stairs.

(Hebi)"Is that really what happened?"

(Nanai)"Nah i just felt like messin' with him. But like i said, who knows, he did sneak up on me."

(Hebi)"Whats with all the cookies?"

(Nanai)"They were on sale and i got a good deal from the shopowner." She said opening one of the bags and nibbling on a cookie.

(Hebi)"Ah! So you're a bargain shopper i see."

(Nanai)"Yeah i guess i am."

(Hebi)"Thats nice, i'm glad you found something you like."

(Nanai)"*cookie hanging out of her mouth* Want one?" she mumbled.

(Hebi)"Oh no thank you, i'm not much of a chocolate person, i prefer sweets with more natural flavors, like lemon cake."

(Nanai)"Oh, to be honest i wasn't sure i wanted to buy these, i haven't eaten very many sweets before so when i tasted them, they were just so good i had to get them."

(Hebi)"So that's what happened, well let's put them away, it gets pretty hot out during the day so it'd probably be a wise choice to leave them in the freezer. *Opens the freezer and noticed it was nearly full* Sure is gonna take up alot of space though."

(Nanai)"Sorry about that, i'll be sure to buy fewer bags next time i get some."

(Hebi)"Thats very nice of you but you don't need to worry about it, it'll be fine. but anyway, i have to go to my shop earlier than usual tomorrow so i'll be goin to bed pretty soon. I'll see you after work."

(Nanai)"Kay! Night-night Sensei!" she smiled.

The night dragged on as Nanai sat in bed, her mind flowing endlessly preventing her from getting sleep, that occurred periodically with a string of nightmares, always the same, vividly clear, she would dream of being pursued by an all white spirit-like figure, it resembled herself in many ways, but its aura, that devastatingly dark aura, it was like a mirror image of her own inner darkness, more than anything Nanai wanted to escape it.

(Nanai)" i guess going to bed early is a no-go...maybe a nice walk will help. i can't let Hebi find out i'm going out, he'll have a fit.


	2. So Falls Fate pt 2

Nanai went over to the staircase and made a long pause, she slightly turned her head in Hebi's direction and attempted to say something, but no words would crawl out or even make their way to her lips. Continuing up the stairs and heading down the hall to her room, Nanai made a mess of her hair to bring her old hair-style back, once in her room, she changed into her night gown and got into bed. Lying on her side trying to get some sleep, her eyes didn't close, for a while they were still, fading but resisting the need to shut. thoughts of her earlier conversation with Banjin returned again, like a plague, they blocked any other images from entering her mind, the way poison would shut down the body and constrict blood-flow. after a while of constantly staring mindlessly at the wall she faced, Nanai's eyes slowed to a close until halfway shut, to try to cut of the current train of thought she had, she decided to go into what she liked to call her 'MM' or 'Mental Memo'. within this 'memo' as she put it, was a strict schedule of her morning, noon, and night activities, most of which consisted exercises to keep from falling behind in training, this way she could still keep up with what Hebi has tought her so far, to study and practice as often as possible, and squeeze homework in between...somewhere anyway. This 'memo' can also, in a way, act as an alarm, if she was scheduled to do a certain exercise on a certain day at a certain time for a given time period, because of this, she'd never forget to do it. It was always accurate, and she was always on time, even to school.

(Nanai)"MM one, sleep til 7:50. MM two, 10 min. breathing exercises. MM three, 10 min. stretch. MM four, 20 mins. of punchs on the punching bag. MM five, 20 mins. of kicks of the punching bag. MM six, 10 mins. of laps around the house..." she calculated swiftly in her brain.

The list continued for about a few more minutes, she dozed off the moment she finished reciting everything, faintly smoring, completely out of it by the time Hebi came up to check on her. he knows that she often forgets to turn her light off befor going to bed, so he knocks to see f she'd awake and creeps in to turn the light out and tuck her in. Hebi stood by her bedside looking down on her, the way a father would do his daughter, he ran his fingers down the side of her face stroking her cheek, lightly rubbing her head, and then stroking her cheek again. Recognizing this routinely done act since she first came to stay there, feeling the warmth of his hand on her face, Nanai nuzzled up against his hand followed by a calm smile just before he left her side.

Hebi quietly shuts her bedroom door.

(Hebi)"Ah, such a lovely young woman she has become, she always made me feel like i really had a daughter, i remember it like it was yesterday, clinging to me day and night, rarely sleeping in her own room, especially on rainy nights, thunderstorms scared her to death. *Inhale, exhale* Nanai, it makes me wonder everyday she's here ,what kind of life she wants for herself, she doesn't talk about it, well, not that i asked her anyway, she's the silent type, only speaks when she feels like it, that's probably her shield against the outside world, to prtect herself, she's actually extremely kind and loving, i guess she just has a hard time expressing it..." Hebi walks slowly down the hallway to his room, ranting to himself, until he realizes what he was just doing.

(Hebi)"...uh...why am i speaking of her as if i'm actually talking to someone...?" He stopped right in front of his door looking puzzled.

He hears footsteps behind him coming from by the staircase, it was Banjin finally coming up for bed, the look on his face was sort of shameful, but after a moment, it became more smug, a skeemer's look, Hebi could tell just by how it crept onto his face while he slowly tilted his head.

(Banjin)"*Inhale* I couldn't help but overhear you talking to yourself a minute ago...a shield, you say?...being the silent type...'kind.'?..heh heh...'kind'...that girl...'kind'...i highly doubt it..." He said quite sadisticly, you could almost see horns forming on his head.

(Hebi)"...What are you getting at?..." He questioned.

(Banjin)"Nothing. Nothing at all...although she's been in my face this whole time, it suprises me to find out that she isn't who she seems to be, that girl shuts herself off from everything and sits alone in her room all days...doing god knows what...what to do?" He grinned showing off all his teeth.

(Hebi)"Listen Banjin...i've tolerated you're neglectfulness toward the both of us for so many years, even before she got here you were abusive, but i swear, if you ever do anything to hurt that girl...i'll make you wish you had never been born."

(Banjin)"Oh really? i'd like to see that." Banjin stepped up to Hebi, directly in his face, looking him in the eye intently.

(Hebi)"Don't do this...don't hurt Nanai..." Hebi said quietly, nearly pleadingly.

(Banjin)For some reason i'm not feeling obliged to answer to such a request, i'll start by repaying her for what she did earlier, she'll suffer the same embarassment i did. But before that, you're first on my list. How 'bout puttin' up a decent fight this time, help me enjoy it by fighting back."

(Hebi)"Is that what you call it? me not making moves against you isn't because i lack the ability to fight, neither is it because i don't believe i can beat you, i just find it easier to choose not to fight you. For one, it would be a waste of energy, i have better things to do around here than to play with an immature, abusive, weakling like you, 'Mr. Professional Dojo', 'Mr. Invincible', 'Mr. Too good to be nice anyone'. you make me sick! walking around here struting about, when are you gonna grow up and learn some discipline?"

(Banjin)"You don't know what you're talking about! 'I'm far stronger than you'll ever be! You don't know anything! I can't even explain how much i hate you, but most of all, how much i hate...HER!"

(Hebi)"You seem to hate not just us, but everything, everyone. Fine. I understand. Ok, Then answer me one thing. Why is that you hate both me and Nanai the most?"

(Banjin)"*Gasp*"

(Voice from down the hall)"Tell me, why do you feel the need to ruin my sleep?"

Banjin and Hebi revert their attention in the direction of the voice, it was Nanai. Still in her night gown, standing with her arms folded, she leaned on the wall with her hardly open exhausted eyes fixed on Banjin.

(Banjin)"Well, if it isn't the little 'Princess'! Why don't you run along back to you're throne, you're not needed here!"

(Nanai)"Oh yeah? i'm actually curious of what you're answer is gonna be. And another thing, i don't ever remember telling anyone i was a princess of any sort, i'm just me, always has been, always will be. So, what is it that makes you act this way, because believe it or not, i lose sleep thinking about my idiot of a roommate, and i have a pretty tight schedule to keep daily."

(Banjin)"*Scoffs* Screw you're schedule!"

(Nanai)"What. ever." Shew shrugs her shoulders.

(Banjin)"Yet another one of your annoying qualities, you have an 'I Don't Care' attitude about you all the time, why is that? Do you just feel that confident in youself? Like you can't be beaten?"

(Nanai)"Is that a question, a confession, or a complaint? i honestly can't tell."

(Banjin)"What?"

(Nanai)"*Exhale* What i mean is that you keep saying these stupid things, 'Oh you think you're all that!', 'Oh you're just a little princess!', 'Oh i just wish you'd go away because i don't like wimpering dogs hanging around my house!'...Tell me, is that me you're talking about or yourself? And you're wrong, i don't have an 'I Don't Care' attitude all the time, i just dont care about annoying people like you, their better off ignored."

(Banjiin)"Grrr! You tryin' to pick a fight?" Banjin Growled.

(Nanai)"That's all you ever think about, 'Fight, fight, fight'...what is it that you want? if you really hated us, you'd move out and never come back, but you don't, you stay around and pick on those you feel are weaker than you because you can't stop being reminded of how much of a piece of shit you are, because you're nothing but an underachieving, black-hearted, superficial bastard!"

All of them became quiet, Banjin's eyes were focused on Nanai, and then the floor, the longer he stood there thinking, the looser his grip on Hebi's shirt got. Banjin's eyes were red, as if resisting the urge to cry, his voice was raspy when he tried to utter a word, he bit his lip, calming himself, biting harder the more his anger rose, luckily, it started to drop before he could draw blood.

(Banjin)*Inhale, Exhale*(speaking with a raspy sounding voice)"I'm tired, i'm goin to bed. I need time to think..." He walked away with his hand over his face.

Banjin enters his room, and shockingly, he doesn't slam his door.

(Hebi)"*Takes a deep breathe*"So, what now?" He asked Nanai.

(Nanai)"...Get back on Schedule?" Nanai shrugged.

(Hebi)"Yes...that's a good idea, hurry to bed, you have school in the morning."

(Nanai)"Ok." She bows.

Nanai and Hebi went their separate ways and were able to finally sleep in peace for once. Nanai gets into bed and curls up with her favorite pillow (the once with the cat picture on it) and nods off, and Hebi gets into his nighttime attire, puts on a blindfold, and flops on his bed, soon drifting into the dream world as well.

The hours seemed to drag, one hour felt like five, one minute replaced the hour, each second replaced the minutes that went by as they all slept, but this hit Nanai the hardest, as usual, her schedule woke her up right on the dot every night, luckily for that time drag feeling she got so often, this keeps her from being so exhausted in the morning. around 4:48, her body twitched, the normal reaction to her body clock, she lied there for a few seconds, then slowly opened her eyes, blinking them until her vision was clear enough to see. Removing her covers and venturing to her closet was the first thing she did after rising from the bed, folded neatly on a shelf right by the door at the entrance to the closet was Nanai's casual outfit for such times, her routine workouts. the outfit composed of a custom-made brown t-shirt with an odd insignia on the front that stretched from the top of her chest to just above her belly button, shoes with a similar insignia and color, and ordinary jogging pants that she'd roll the legs up on to about knee high. when heading out, she wouldn't bother to fix up her hair, seeing as she was gonna wash it afterwards and she doesn't fix it up much for school either. This time she went bare foot to the training grounds, she walked down the hallway scratching her head, yawning, and stretching, but before leaving, Nanai made a stop at the bathroom to put water to her face and use the toilet. Once she was finally downstairs, she took a towel from a rack in the kitchen and went into the backyard. the training grounds were of about 8 acres in both length and width, two punching bags were hanging to the far right, 12 ft apart from each other, kicking posts were set 25 ft away from the punching bags, to the far left was an obstacle course, one that requires speed and precision, for not only is match the set movement record of the course, but to avoid traps set amount the trees and the ground. In the very center of this field were two nicely flattened plushy mats, which is where Nanai and Hebi sit to meditate in sessions, she prefers to meditate before and then once more during her session, completeing all of these tasks before getting ready for school. Nanai walked right over to the mat where she often sits (seated next top Hebi of course), there was a set of arm and legs weights right next to it that she leaves here until her next session comes. Nanai slipped the weights on and strapped them on as tight as possible, by the way she moves, they almost don't appear to be there all, she flawlessly maintained her composure as she stretched before sitting down to meditate. When Nanai was finally seated, she began to concentrate, but right before she could get into a deep enough trance, she felt someone's shadow lingering over her, Nanai looked up and saw Banjin standing over her looking down on her, the expression on his face was a bit confused, it was like he was watching someone do the kind of thing Nanai was doing all for the first time.

(Nanai)"So are you just gonna stand there all day watchng me or did you need something?" Nanai questioned without looking at him, trying to maintain her tone of voice, keeping herself from sounding very mean.

(Banjin )"..."

(Nanai)"What?"

(Banjin)"Nothing."

Banjin stepped over next to her, took a good look at how Nanai had herself positioned, and tried ot sit the same way with his legs crossed. Then he tried to mimic her gesture of sitting up straight, while having both arm rested in her lap, it was sloppily done but good enough considering it was his first time doing it.

(Banjin)"Tell me, what's the point of this? why sit here like this for so long? what are you suppose to do?"

(Nanai)"Nothing. you sit here, and you focus, focus until you zone out of consciousness, you won't realize how much time passes, you won't hear anyone speak to you or moving around you, but if you're meditation state is keen enough, you can still remain aware as well as ready. If you're focus is strong enough, you may not even think about food or water until after you come out of that phase."

(Banjin)"I don't know...that sounds like a lot of work...just thinkin' 'bout all the thinkin' i gotta do, makes me tired...and i haven't even started."

(Nanai)"Just fully relax yourself, calm the body, it makes it a lot easier, i sometimes come out here to use this session as a stress reliever, or as a way of ridding myself of anger. Just take a few good deep breathes, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, until you're good and calm and ready to focus completely."

(Banjin)"*Inhale, Exhale*Breathe...*Inhale, Exhale* Breathe...*Inhale, Exhale* Breathe..." Banjin repeated these words until eventually he was fully calmed.

Oddly enough, he caught on to what its like to meditate after a moment, but the thing that was most odd to Nanai was that he came to her at all. Usually Banjin is up in a rampage on all hours of the day, yelling, throwing punches, kicking Hebi across the room, grabbing handfuls of Nanai's hair and tugging on it just to see her in pain. Looking back on it now, he was like a bitter child, crying out for his family's attention, but not recieving the attention he craved, and after ganging up on him and meeting the subject head on, he broke down, realizing how cruel he's been to them. And although he was now aware of his past actions, that child was too stubborn to admit it and retreated to his room long enough for things to cool between them all. Several hours passed, Neither of them spoke, peeked at the other, or even budged to the sounds around them, so far, Banjin's first time doing what Nanai does on a daily basis seemed to be going well.

Banjin opened his eyes, he looked around himself, his new found calmness brought forth a kind of awareness to his surroundings, the likes of which he has never known before.

(Banjin)"Hey...it's funny, for some reason...my sight feels clearer, different, like seeing for the first time in my life...Nanai...is this how you felt when you first meditated?" Banjin said to Nanai sincerely with a sense of amazement in his voice.

(Nanai)"Actually no, looks like you were long overdue for a change, nothing changed, except for my sense of time...now that was what increased for me."

Banjin blushed of embarassment.

(Nanai)"S'Ok though. At least you gained something from you're first few hours of meditation, most people don't know the difference until after they do it long enough, i think you're doin' a good job so far." She slightly smiled.

(Banjin)"...You think so...?" he said with a bit of belief in his voice.

(Nanai)"Yeah...but it won't mean much unless you do it on a regular though...I...can help you out if you wanna commit to it, or do you not think you can keep up with my specially designed 'Super Schedule'?" She turned to him wondering.

(Banjin)"...heh...we'll see." Banjin got up from his seat and went back to the house.

(Nanai)"Good luck. You're gonna need it, because my training might break you faster than you can imagine." She smirked.

Nanai went back to her room, it was time to get ready for school, she put together a nice outfit, composing of tight-fitting blue jeans, a sleeveless t-shirt with a playboy bunny logo on the front, a statement in white letters written on the back that reads 'If you haven't felt what lies above and inside, i guess you don't know what lies below and between', and the words above, inside, below and between were in bold. For a while Nanai stared at this shirt, wondering whether or not it would seem slutty to wear it, she wasn't even sure when she first bought it, but she definitely liked it, for the hat she must wear to hide her ears in school, she set out a black beret. She decided to go for it and see what happens, mostly picking the shirt because it matched the color of her jeans, it was a dark blue, but not too dark to be counted as black. Now going to the bathroom to take a shower, she grabbed her shower gel, shampoo, two drying towels, and a wash rag from a shelf where each person's clean towels are kept. After adjusting the water to her usual shower temperature, she removed her clothes, starting from lower to upper, when she was about to take off her shirt, she stopped and paused. A vein jerked on the side of her head, eyes focused to the door but not motioning her body to show she knows something is wrong, she quietly took steps backwards, and stopped at the bathroom door. Nanai tilted her head toward to door nob and saw it turning slowly, thinking it was Banjin trying to pull a perverted move on her, when the person behind the door reached their hand inside, she made a lightning fast jab at it, smashing it against the wall, it wasn' until they spoke that she knew she actually struck.

(Hebi)"Umm...i'm sorry to intrude, but wanted to get my brush...i forgot it on the sink, i was gonna wait til you got out but i was hoping i could sneak by and get it without looking." Hebi whispered through the door holding back a shout of pain.

(Nanai)"Oh! Sorry sensei!" Nanai rush to get the brush for Hebi.

(Hebi)"Th-Thank y-you..."

(Nanai)"Sorry about that..." she sadly apologized.

Hebi walked away and Nanai was about to close the door back, but another voice came quietly to her, she knew it sounded too much like Banjin, so she prepared herself.

(Voice)"Hey! i just wanted to slip by and get-" the person whispered.

Nanai slammed her fist down on the next hand that came through the door, the shout she heard was clearly Banjin's, the vein on her head was there again, and it wasn't without reason.

(Nanai)"Now THAT one i'm definitely NOT sorry for...!" she grumbled.

Nanai continued to undress, taking her shirt off and and getting into the tub. She stood directly under the water, head up and eyes closed, rubbing her wash rag gently against her right cheek, and then the left, the soothing feeling of hot water on her skin at the temperature she liked best felt like heaven. She turned around and let the water run down her body front to back, all over her head, making it feel like her skin was getting softer, smoother, more lady-like, more than it was before anyway, her fit, solid, highly-worked body. the steam of the shower fogged up he bathroom, you couldn't see you're hand in front of you're face even if you wanted to, but it was only going to thicken the longer she stayed in, and she was just getting her towel soapy to wash up. She scrubbed all over from head to toe, making herself squeeky clean, she liked the feel of it, she didn't mind the dirty feeling she got during and after training very much, but this really felt good to her. Next was to wash her hair, Nanai scrubbed the shampoo in thoroughly, but shortly after put her head under the water to wash it all out. relaxed and refreshed she was now, just how our young lady liked to feel in the morning after an amazing shower, too bad they moment don't last long, she didn't want to hold up the bathroom trying to enjoy it to the fullest. Nanai turned the water off and stepped out of the tub, when finished drying off, she tightly wrapped one of the dry towels around herself and wrapped her hair up in the other, creeping across the floor through the fog, she reached carefully for the door nob. Once found, she slowly turned to keep anyone from hearing when she opened the door, Nanai peeked out to see if anyone was there, and when the coast was clear, she tip-toed her way out and made for the bedroom. after closing the door, Banjin and Hebi made a run for the bathroom to be next to take over, but htey both made it at the same time and fought for the way inside. Hebi decided to be the better man and let Banjin go before him, and when Banjin jolted in there without a second thought saying he would leave him shivering in the hall all morning, Hebi burned a furious red knowing that he was planning to purposely use up all the hot water, Banjin laughed at him on the other side of the door saying 'say hello to the cold water for me!'. While Nanai was squeezing into today's outfit, Kami was the prime subject on her mind, what to say, what to do, how to act to not give him any funny ideas, although it wasn't very important to her, she still wanted to be sure.

(Nanai)"Hmm, i wonder if this looks ok...maybe i should ask Hebi..." she adjusted the beret on her head.

Nanai stopped what she was doing and went to the door, noticing that Hebi was still standing at the bathroom door waiting for Banjin to come out, she called out to him.

(Nanai)"Sensei! Could you come here for a minute? I want to ask you something." She called.

(Hebi)" What is it dear Nanai?" He said coming her way.

Nanai walked back over to the mirror along with him, she posed normally standing with her hand behind her back, taking a deep breathe, she asked him.

(Nanai)"How do i look?"

(Hebi)"That's a very good look for you, i think you should wear a beret more often, its a look of artistic inspiration, and the shirt and jeans combo you're wearing now is very nice too!" He smiled.

(Nanai)"You think so?"

(Hebi)"Certainly. Nanai, i know i probably shown this more than i've said it, and i know you wished so many times i could have told you all these year, but...you're the daughter i never had...and i'm so very, very proud of you." He gave a loving smile.

(Nanai)"Thank you...Father..." She gave a big smile and hugged him.

Hebi stroked her hair gently, hugged her tightly, lightly tugged on the hairs of her cat-like ears, and Nanai giggled ticklishly as while resting her head against his shoulder.

When they stopped hugging and Hebi was about to leave, Nanai continued tending to her hair, but just before exiting the room, Hebi paused and turned to Nanai once more.

(Hebi)"So, you're still thinking about that Kami boy aren't you?" he asked nicely but with a suspicious tone.

(Nanai)"*Gulp* Geez! can you read minds or am i just that easy to read? What the hell's goin on here?" She thought to herself fighting off a little blush coming on.

(Hebi)"No need to worry! Don't get so aggravated, i was just wondering, *Exhales* young love, yet something else i could not have, a story for another time i suppose, you're a lucky one. I don't mind either way which ever decision you make, just, don't get youself hurt, the last thing i want is to have to see you unhappy, i don't think i could bare it."

(Nanai)"...heh...don't worry Sensei, you don't have to worry...it won't happen...ever...the last thing i need is some guy hangin all over me, boys suck anyway, its always about them and what they want, their selfish and self-serving."

(Hebi)"Need i remind you that i'm a man myself? you speak so harshly of the other gender yet you like me."He questioned.

(Nanai)"*Giggles* But you're different Sensei, your kindhearted, helpful, supportive, you stand by me when no one else will, you give me strength that i can find within myself half the time. Even though you're a man, you never make me feel down, you never criticize me, or bully me like Banjin, you make me feel...'Special'..." Nanai spoke these words from the bottom of her heart, he could tell by the way she emphasized every phrase, the way they came out would let anyone know that she truly did love, care, and respect Hebi very deeply.

(Hebi)"Gosh, i didn't know you thought that highly of me. I just try to be myself most of the time." Hebi chuckled.

(Nanai)"You're the dad i wish i started out with from the beginning."

(Hebi)"haha. Well, there are things that need tending to around the house, i'll see you when you get back from school later tonight."

(Nanai)"Yeah, ok, at dinner then."

Hebi leave the room and Nanai trails behind him shortly after, the bathroom was finally open, Hebi was about to take a shower, on her way to the stairs, Nanai looked through the still open bathroom door to see what Hebi was doing before she left, he was cleaning up the filth Banjin left behind on the floor placing it within the men's dirty clothes basket. He was top-less, and as strangely as it may sound, as long as she's been staying there, Nanai has never seen Hebi not clothed from top to bottom, maybe she just didn't run into him when he was, and neither has she seen Banjin without a shirt or anything, but since she didn't really care about how Banjin would look without one it didn't even occur to her what he might look like. Nanai stared at Hebi for while, her ears twitched beneath her beret, her eyes followed the lines of his muscles, his fit abs, his toned arms which she can't believe is so well hidden under the kind of clothes he wears, his back was solid, like that of a man who has done hard labor all his life.

Hebi turned noticing Nanai peeking in at him, Nanai hid from view, he continued to look toward the door in confusion waiting to see if she'd come back.

(Hebi)"Umm, are you feeling ok Nanai?" He asked very concerned.

(Nanai)"Uhh yeah, i'm fine...*clears throat* Yeah, don't worry about me, i just didn't know you were still in there."

(Hebi)"Hmm. Well, don't be shy, i don't mind you seeing me without a shirt on."

Inching her way around the corner, Nanai kept her eyes to the floor, she stood in the doorway and slowly raised her eyes to Hebi, his figure, as she described it in her mind while looking at it, was 'Artisticly Toned', the lined were refined and seemed to be perfectly placed. He had muscle, but was not buff, not too skinny yet not too muscular, Nanai was more fascinated with what she was seeing than she was interested, this is her 'Father' after all.

(Nanai)"Maybe this thing does work...I suddenly feel like drawing or something..." She patted the beret on her head.

(Hebi)"You know, you might be late for school if you keep dilly-dallying around here little Nanai."

(Nanai)"Huh?"

(Hebi)"School? I thought you were leaving?" He questioned.

(Nanai)"Oh crap! i totally forgot! Bye Dad!" Nanai ran down the stairs flustered.

(Hebi)"...Father... I never thought it would feel so good to have such a loving daughter..." Hebi chuckled very delightedly.

In the meantime, Nanai headed to school praying she wouldn't be late, her first period class teacher wasn't exactly the type of person who took kindly to being late. She can't go cat and sprint there on all fours, someone might see and it might cause a little speculation to spread around the city, the last thing they need are people breathing down their necks, especially knowing how much suspicion they arouse already. Upon reaching the school building, she stumbled from exhaustion and held herslf up on railing at the stairway just outside the school, only a few more minutes until the bell was to sound for class to start.

(Nanai)"Jeez. Sometimes i kinda wish i was able to be like a cat, at least then i could run this fast for a lot longer period of time without restraint. This sucks. Well, at least my attendance is good so far this year, maybe he'll let this time slide." Nanai moved her way up the stairs toward the door.

Nanai paused, she could hear footsteps on the stairs behind her on the same side of the stairs, when she turned to see who was coming, she found it was Ookami, usually he'd be first in class but for some reason he was late today. As he walked upward toward her, the closer he came, the more of a depressing aura she sensed eminating from him, why is someone she never sees without a bright spirited aura doing so gloomy? She felt like asking, but maybe this was something she was better off not knowing, Hebi has always taught her that some things are better left unsaid, and to only peer into another's mind if allow you to see what's there. Ookami's head was down, he appeared to be walking stiffly, like a zombie, the look in his eyes was like that of a man under a hypnosis, one are was up resting on his shoulder holding onto his book bag, while the other hung by his side lifelessly. When he finally got to the step she stood on, he bumped into her, as though he didn't see her there at all, for a second he stood motionless behind her, she watch him carefully thinking he'd spring an attack, or make a sleazy move likeshe expects of most guys. Still he didn't move or speak for minutes on end, it was becoming pretty creepy, and also sort of awkward to just have him standing behind her slightly up against her, faintly breathing on her neck with his chin on her shoulder.

(Nanai)"Yo uhh...(what's his name again?)...O-O-Ookami? would you mind stepping off of me? I don't like people just laying all on me like that." She said turning his way while pushing him back.

He said nothing.

(Nanai)"Hello-o-o? Ookami?...Dude?...Classmate?...Amigo?...Ringing any bells? What's the matter?" She said confused, trying to shake him until he came to his senses.

She smacked his face a little hoping he'd wake up soon, now he was starting to annoy her a bit, she had to resist the urge to knee him in the gut, or slap him too hard, but those were seeming like very friendly options at the moment.

(Nanai)"Hey! Ookami! Snap out of it! Now!" She shouted in his face, holding him by the shirt.

He jerked suddenly, looking around as if panicked, breathing rapidly and deeply, he turned to Nanai, who was still holding his shirt, stood up straight and finally spoke.

(Ookami)"Oh uhh...N-Nanai right? Sorry 'bout that...I don't know what was wrong with me...sorry if i freaked you out..."

(Nanai)"Uhh...it's...ok?"

(Ookami)"By the way, how come you're late? you often make the bell just in time, but i rarely see you late. Are you having problems too?"

(Nanai)"You could say that. Lately my household has been goin' through some changes."

(Ookami)"I can see that."

(Nanai)"Huh?"

(Ookami)"You're outfit. You changed you're dress-style too. That's a pretty neat style you've gone with, it's cute."

(Nanai)"...Cute, huh?..." She scratched her head blushing a little, fighting off a smile.

Bell rings.

(Ookami)"Well, looks like we're late now, i'm gonna head on to class, see you later. Remember, the library after school." Ookami resumed to climb up the stairs.

(Nanai)"I haven't forgotten." She walked on behind him.

There were no words exchanged the whole time they were in class together, she didn't tend to her usual habit and ask to borrow something from him, and he din't look back at her at all. this continued in ever class they had together, Nanai's silence continued even up to her gym class, but it was time to speak up, because the teacher had now called upon her.

(Teacher)"Nanai. Is Nanai present?" The teacher called.

(Nanai)"Yes Ma'am!" Nanai replied squeezing from the back of the crowd of students.

(Teacher)"Are you Nanai? You don't look familiar, did you just recently get moved to my group?"

(Nanai)"Yes."

Her new instructor was a european female with blonde hair and green eyes, wore light make-up, purple lip stick, and a wore similar outfit to the student track uniform.

(Teacher)"Well, i don't have you're recent track record, what was your last set time?" The teacher said looking at Nanai's information on her clipboard.

(Nanai)"I didn't spend enough time in my last group to set one."

(Teacher)"Hmm. Alright then, my name is Alice Devantre, De as in Destiny, Van as in Vanity, and tre as in the spanish number for three. I'm sort of new here as well so i can relate, i just recently transfered from a high school in the U.S. where i also coached a track team. So Nanai, is that a kind of title or something? I don't see a last name in your file."

(Nanai)"Actually...you could say that, no one in my family has a last name, its a tradition for those born in our family to have a name that describes their nature and personality."

(Ms. Devantre)"I see. Alrighty let's see what you can do, one lap around the track, do your best, have you done your stretches yet?"

(Nanai)"N-No ma'am, i'll do them now."

Nanai got in place on the track and stretched as she was suppose to, thinking it would arouse to much suspicion to go at her full speed, she had to go as fast as possible making it seem like that was her fastest sprint. Having cat-like replexes has its advantages, agility, flexibility, a keen sense of sight and hearing greater than that of a normal human being, if anyone were to witness a supposed human with these traits, the existance of Fates would be exposed.

(Nanai)"Hmm, just how fast should i go...i guess i should try going the speed that girl who went before me just went but slightly faster, that should be ok, right?" she thought.

Nanai got into her stance.

(Ms. Devantre)" Get ready. Set. Go!"

Her pace was good, she maintained her composure ensuring no one notice anything different about her, running on two legs is more difficult than four like a cat would, but something overtook her for a moment, a feeling, the feeling of freeness, it was overwhelming, like setting free a caged bird. A smile crept across her face, a satisfying smile, although she was barely trying to keep up appearances, holding back so much mae her want to try more. Without her knowing, her paces quickened and quickened until she actually overdid it, Nanai ran the track a second time none-stop and still wasn't tired. By the time she realized how long she was running, the teacher had decided to blow her whistle, it took a few tries before Nanai actually heard her, but indeed she stopped.

(Nanai)"O-Oh! I'm really sorry! i didn't...i mean...i guess i got caught up..." She scratched her head nervously.

Ms. Devantre was still looking at her stopwatch, there was amazement in her expression, eyes wide, mouth slightly open, her hand shaking as she lightly touched her lips, then she looked at Nanai. Uh-oh was her first thought, the teacher eagerly waved for her to come over, but being so nervous all she could do is inch her way over.

(Nanai)"Y-yes ma'am..."

Ms. Devantre showed Nanai her best time for the first lap, and then for her unnecessary second lap, the first was 2 mins and 98 secs, the second was 1 min and 20 secs flat, to move that fast on a full size track, who wouldn't be amazed?

(Ms. Devantre)" Hey Nanai, have you ever considered joining the track team?"

(Nanai)"Well...no, not really, i never felt like i had the ambition to get very far as a member."

(Ms. Devantre)" Are you kidding me?"

Nanai stepped back a bit.

(Ms. Devantre)" NO AMBITION? You run like you come from a long line of healthy athletes, if i had your skills i'd take it all!"

(Nanai)"I guess i never wanted anything, it just comes natural to me, but i don't think i want to run, i'm not the sort of person who likes to get all competitive, i compete enough in my own household."

(Devantre)" I see. Well if you ever change your mind about becoming a member of the team, i'm here when your ready."

(Nanai)"Sure..." Nanai reclaimed her place at the back of the group.

Ms. Devantre blew her whistle.

(Ms. Devantre)" Alright, thats enough for the day. Head to the locker room pronto."


	3. So Falls Fate pt 3

All of the student went back inside to change into uniform, Nanai was keeping to herself as usual and no one approached her, she didn't mind not having attention set on her, it was let stress added to keeping her cover as a Fate. While placing her track uniform into her locker, a shadow appeared next to her, at first she was gonna ignore whoever was standing there and hope they'd leave if she didn't respond, but then there was a tap on her shoulder.

(Voice)" Hello-o-o! I said HI!" A girl with a cheerful voice spoke.

(Nanai)"..."

(Cheerful Girl)" So um, i overheard you and the teacher talking, is it true you don't have a last name?" She asked curiously.

(Nanai)" My name is a title. Its tradition."

(Cheerful Girl)" Wow, thats really cool! I wish i had a title for a name!"

Nanai paused and turned to the girl, but like normal she kept her head down so her hair would keep her golden yellow eyes hidden.

(Nanai)" No you don't..."

(Cheerful Girl)" No i really do! My name is Vanessa Ava Leslie Allison Vice, if you put it together, i'm the 'Butterfly that is like a bird in the meadowlands, born of noble birth' pretty neat, huh?"

(Nanai)" Why do you have four first names?"

(Cheerful Girl)"Well, my mum is like, from american and stuff, and some people back where i'm from do that."

(Nanai)" So what do i call you?"

(Cheerful Girl)" You can just call me Vanessa, Nessa, or VV. *sticks her tongue out * VV sound cuter though!"

(Nanai)" Ok then VV, why do you wish you had a name like mine?"

(VV)" Because! Sometimes my name seems alil too long, when i introduce myself i gotta say a whole freakin speech, and since i have like, four first names in it, when somebody with one of my same names gets called i dunno who their talkin' 'bout. it'd be wicked cool just be called somethin that describes me, like your name."

(Nanai)"Oh i get it now, so thats why...funny, i never met anyone who thought my name was unique at all."

(VV)" Its so cool!"

(Nanai)" Hey, i was thinking, would you like to have sit together at lunch?"

(VV)" That's a great idea! why didn't i think of that?"

Nanai and Vanessa got out of the gym uniform and into their regular clothes, left the locker room and headed off to lunch. The cafeteria was packed with sitting and standing people end to end, only one table was empty close to the window on the far side of the room. Nanai sat down casually, Vanessa strolled over in a goofy fashion, once seated Nanai sat staring at Vanessa for a little bit, Vanessa did the same, they she sighed and layed out her hands on the table in front of Nanai.

(Vanessa)" You haven't had many friends have you? Its cool, let me teach you a neat trick i use to get others to open up faster. Now, place your hands in mine, and you don't have to say anything if you don't want to, i'll just ask you questions and we can go from there, if you have a question for me feel free to ask anytime."

(Nanai)"O-Ok..."

Nanai placed her hands on the table in front of her, then slowly placed them into Vanessa's, its a habit for Nanai to get very nervous easily when feeling pressured, but the more she looked this girl with the silly attitude in the eyes, she loosened up and calmed herself.

(Vanessa)"So, where ya from?"

(Nanai)"well, you could say i'm from here, my dad never wanted to tell me anything about where we came from before we lived here, i never thought about it much when i was about You?"

(Vanessa)"Am from Miami, Florida! and its like, stupid hot out there, and for some odd reason i can't tan, my friends from back home said its cause i have fair skin. i use to love the beachs there though, hangin' out at the beach it the best!"

(Nanai)" I see. how old are you?"

(Vanessa)"I'm 16. Today is October 25th so...September 28th next year.

(Nanai"Really? So am i. i'll be 17 March 5th next year. So you just recently turned 16?"

(Vanessa)"Ya! And people tell me that if you look me closely in my face, you can tell i have a childlike personality since my face is really kid lookin and stuff."

(Nanai)"Seriously? *looks at Vanessa's face closely* you don't look really kiddy to me, you seem like a regular person, well, other than when you act like a kid."

(Vanesa)Oh wow, thats a first."

(Nanai)"*drawing back a little* Sorry was that weird to say?"

Vanessa caught Nanai's hands.

(Vanessa)"No, it was just...different for once."

Nanai waited patiently for her to speak, she was a little quiet for quite a while, since it was Vanessa asking the questions before, she felt it was time to start asking questions if she was to really get to know her.

(Nanai)"Do you have any hobbies?"

(Vanessa)"*looks up at Nanai slowly* I like listenin' to music, watchin' movies, playin' video games, goin jogging' in the mornin', and pretty much just havin fun. Why was i gettin all dramatic for again?"

The sudden change of mood threw Nanai off for a second, but then she smiled, just a little, smiling wasn't something she ever felt like doing in front of anyone but Hebi, so to smile for a human when humans normally treated her terribly for being what she is, it made her somewhat comfotable with Vanessa.

(Vanessa)"What about you?"

(Nanai)"Huh? oh um, i don't really have any hobbies..."

(Vanessa)"Seriously?"

(Nanai)"Yup."

(Vanessa)"what do you usually do after school?"

Now an eruption of timidity broke out in her chest, since its forbidden to tell an outsider about her lineage, how could she explain her daily lifestyle, and all that time she spent training to be strong enough to defend herself left no time to see what it was that she liked or what she was into. Calming down and thinking up a good way to explain it would be the first thing to do, but what would Vanessa think if she only knew what Nanai really was?

(Nanai)"I...I work out and meditate alot...thats about all i do everyday..."

(Vanessa)"No Way! You need to chill out from time to time, i mean yeah, a strict exercise schedule is cool but when can you just kick back, relax, and have yourself some fun?"

(Nanai)"I guess i never thought about it before, i had to take my training seriously or else it's be too easy for people to walk all over me, like my brother..."

(Vanessa)"Wow! you have bro? how old is he?"

(Nanai)"Well let's see...he's 4 years older than me soo...about 20 now, i think."

(Vanessa)" It'd be wicked cool to meet your fam sometime, especially your bro, i wonder if he's cute."

(Nanai)"Well don't ask me, i never look at him like that, and he's a pretty mean guy, he's mean to me and our dad anyway."

(Vanessa)"Would you mind if i come chill with you guys sometime?"

(Nanai)"...I guess that'd be ok...(What the hell am i saying? of course that's not ok!) when do you wanna come by?"

(Vanessa)"How about tomorrow? tomorrow is saturday so we can chill out all weekend."

(Nanai)"(So soon, we just met and she already wants to come to my house, how do i handle this? what if she finds out?) O-Ok..."

(Vanessa)"Great, its settled then! i'll catch you on the stairs at the school entrance, we don't have any other classes together so i guess after this it's later. Look at the time...sure does fly when your talkin' to a friend! Okie! See you after schoool!"

(Nanai)" Sure...see ya. (She called me...a friend...)"

Nanai stayed at the table until lunch was over contemplating whether or not inviting an outsider to her home all of a sudden was a good idea. It somewhat worried her and she nearly wanted to forget about having Vanessa over entirely. before goin to class, Nanai went to the restroom and splashed water on her face, hoping it would relieve her of a little bit of anxiety.

(Nanai)"*Sighs deeply* Oh man, what now?"

Stares at herself in the mirror.

(Nanai)" *thinking to herself* Uh-oh, she didn't see my eyes did she? My bright golden eyes would definitely make her suspicious of me, is that why she wants to come to our house, to expose my true identity? Ugh i'm so nervous now..."

After giving herself a headache from worry, she felt it was time to just stop thinking about it and go to class, the day was halfway done so it wouldn't be long before she could have more time to figure it out. Each class flew by quickly to Nanai's liking, only the final class of the school day now remained, it was an english studies class, a subject Nanai found to pretty easy, creativity came natural to her, seeing how she is far more creative and witty than she gives herself credit for. Just before the teacher released everyone for the weekend, an assignment was issued which had to be completed within seven days, each student must write a 4 page essay on what they cherish in their lives. Nanai walked through the hall crowded with chattering and texting student heading to her locker, all the while focusing in her own thoughts and blocking out the sound around her.

Nanai opens her locker and places the unneeded ones in there, then she closed the locker and left the building.

(Nanai)"I guess i can just warn Hebi and Banjin ahead of time and hope things go smoothly. But with someone so hyperactive in the house i should really be hoping we don't cause any problems instead."

On the way home, a man outside a store was yelling that they were having half price sale on everything, curious as to what they were selling half off (seeing how she never really visited any stores in the city since she lived here and had never took the time to go shopping much, as job left to Hebi) Nanai we to check it out since she had a little time to spare. It turns out to be a sweets shop, anything you can think of, gummi candy, hard candy, chocolate, a wide variety of cookies, and other treats of many shapes and flavors. After browsing the many moth watering treats in the store she came across something that really caught her eye, a bag of small chocolate covered fish-shaped cookies, they came in even bigger bags and next to the shelf they were layed out on was a dispenser for free samples of the cookies. It only took one taste of these very enticing little fishes to make this kitty want more. Although this somewhat annoy Nanai as it revealed the cat-like side of her, this was an opportunity too good to miss out on.

(Nanai)"Umm, excuse me, i'd like to buy these *She laid out 5 of the big bags on the counter and waited to for someone to come forward*."

An old man came to the counter once she rang the bell.

(Shop owner)"Hi there, what can i do for you?"

(Nanai)"Yes i'd like to buy these."

(Shop owner)"Wow, you sure do like these, these are actually the least bought in the whole store."

(Nanai)"Oh really?"

(Shop owner)"Yup. Say, would you be interested in taking a big load of these off my hands? More bang for your buck, i'm willing to give you double the number of bags your about to pay for the same price."

(Nanai)"*Gasp* Really? That's quite generous of you. If thats the case, then sure its a deal."

(Shop owner)"Great! do you need any help carrying those bags?"

(Nanai)"Oh no thank you, my sensei taught me that if i'm to stay in shape i should use everything around me as training."

(Shop owner)"Sensei? what kind of teacher do you have?"

(Nanai)"He's been teaching me how to defend myself since i first started to study under him."

The old man placed her treats in bags as she got the money out of her purse.

(Shop owner)"Well you don't say. Thats nice that there are people like that these days. Alrighty then miss, you take care now!"

(Nanai)"*smiles and waves* Thanks, you too."

Nanai was headed home now, carrying three bags in each hand, it was tempting to take some of the cookies out and eat them on the way, but considering they were made of chocolate there wasn't any room to dilly-dally when they could possibly melt. after getting nearly halfway home she got the feeling that she had forgotten something, taking a moment to ponder this thought Nanai finally reralized what it was and was thrown into a state of panic, she forgot she was going to meet Ookami in the outside part of the library to study for the upcoming test. She moaned and groaned for leaving him stranded there waiting for her and never showing up, now would be a wise time to come up with a good excuse, for why she didn't show up, and why she might end up failing the test.

(Nanai)"Nooo! Crap! What am i gonna do? *cartoony stream of tears* I'm so screwed! Waaah! Maybe if i go home and just study the entire chapter we were talking about in class the other day, i'll luckily be able to pass it. But, what chapter was it again?"

(Voice from behind her)"So you didn't go after all?" a familiar voice said to her.

(Nanai)"*jumps out of her own skin in suprise* Aaaah! Who?"

(Banjin)"Whats up with you? Its just me."

(Nanai)"*Sighs in relief* Oh Banjin its you, sorry i reacted that way, i just got myself into a little jam."

(Banjin)"What do you mean a jam?"

(Nanai)"Well...I was suppose to go study with that guy from my class, but when i bumped into this girl i made friends with in another class i have, i totally space him out."

(Banjin)"And how did that happen?"

(Nanai)"*fiddling with her fingers nervously* We-Well...I...I sort been worried cause i...invited that girl over despite the trouble it could cause..."

(Banjin)"...You did what... *vein pops out of the side of his head*?"

(Nanai)"*nervously swaying from side to side in a girlish way* I umm, i invited her over...and i know it sounds bad! Bu-But i'll take full responsibility for anything that goes wrong, i promise! So don't get so mad...ok?"

(Banjin)"*blazing red eyes have flames in them, hair flairing up* You...YOU will take responsibility? 0Do you know what you're gonna have to do if we're found out?"

(Nanai)"Wh-What?"

(Banjin)"The only logical thing...kill her."

(Nanai)"*Gasps* Nooo...*his voice echoing in her head 'kill her' over and over* why? that can't be the only way!"

(Banjin)"It is, and if you find another way, feel free to try, even if any effort to stop our exposure at that point would be meaningless."

(Nanai)"..."

(Banjin)"*walking on without her* Its up to you then."

(Nanai)"I see...so thats how it is..."

(Banjin)"Huh?"

(Nanai)"You think that mind-fucking me like that will stop me from having friends? I refuse to live a life that this!All my life you've shown me nothing but hell, not just you, anyone i met, and when i finally find someone who might be worth risking it for, you tell me to run away with my tail between my legs? That may be how you got away with living in this city for so long, living like a complete coward who is afraid to show his true identity to the world in fear that he'll be cast away like garbage-!"

(Banjin)"Say what?*becoming enraged*"

(Nanai)"But i...i absolutely REFUSE to be a scared little kitten all my life! i didn't train so hard, learn so much, become who i am, by being someone i'm not! So from this day forward, I, Nanai, will find a way to walk among these creatures known as humans, without shame, without fear, and with full pride in my own species, I AM A FATE!"

Nanai's words were intense, the atmosphere around them had become thick with the passion she had for the idea of coexitence between Humans and Fates she longed to express. Banjin was angered by her selfish sounding statement, at least it sounded selfish to him, he was also impressed that a girl like her could be born under their species, one who may be soft-hearted and timid most of the time, yet determined, selfless, and possesssing a powerful will at others. In many ways, Nanai seemed to have guts and will than even him, the idea of humans and fates living together in harmony was sounding more like a dream for the future worth striving for and less like the nonesense he always thought it to be.

(Banjin)"*smiles, for real this time* You know...your a tough little cookie, i'll give you that. For once, i like your attitude, i have one thing i have to say before i can really take your words to heart."

(Nanai)"What's that?"

(Banjin)"*takes off his beret he hid his ears under, which is where Nanai got the idea and decided to buy one for herself* Use the so called friendship you're trying to build with that girl to prove to me that its possible, possible that we can live among each other without fear of having to exterminate the other for survival, then and only then will i believe you. Heh, and maybe...maybe i'll even stop being mean to you and show you the respect you wanted all this time."

(Nanai)"*looking at Banjin in shock* Banjin...Do you really mean that?"

(Banjin)"I may not look it, but even i can keep my word...sometimes anyway."

(Nanai)"...Fine then...I'll do it! *Takes off her beret, looks at his determined and clenches her fist* I will, and when i do, you'll have to be the one to earn MY respect."

(Banjin)"What?"

(Nanai)"After Hebi sensei gave me that wake up call, i lost all rsspect for you, so i stopped wanting to be respected by you already, you'll have to make me respect you first, i only have to prove you wrong on one thing instead of two."

(Banjin)"Tch! little brat..."

(Nanai)"*walks up to Banjin, pushes some of her bags into Banjin's arms* Come on, Banjin! We have a long road ahead of us, better get a good night's sleep, because i'm gonna do everything in my power to prove you wrong, and i'm sure you'll try to get in my along the way, i won't be giving up that easily."

(Banjin)"...Guess we'll see. What did i just start?"

Together they went home still discussing the subject of whether humans and fates can live along side one another, the conversation went on all the way until they walked through the door and bumped into Hebi.

(Hebi)"*Streams of tears gush from his eyes as he lunged at Nanai hanging off her like a child missing their mother* Waaah! Nanai! Where have you been? You're 2 hours late! I"ve been worried sick about you!"

(Nanai)"Sensei-i-i! Calm down, i just stopped by the store on my way home and i ran into Banjin, we got to talkin' and lost track of time! It ok, i'm ok, see?"

(Hebi)"*Sniff, sniff,* R-Really? You're really ok?"

(Nanai)"Yes, yes! Now settle down, you're getting a lil bit too close my breasts there!"

Hebi lets go of her and stares at Banjin.

(Banjin)"What?"

(Hebi)"You didn't try to do anything to her did you?"

(Banjin)"What the hell kinda question is that?"

(Hebi)"Answer me!"

(Banjin)"No! *Not sounding very convincing*"

(Nanai)" *Narrows her eyes at Banjin* You know the tone you just said that in isn't leaving a very positive image of you right now."

(Banjin)"I"m serious! you were there right? I didn't do anything to you right?"

(Nanai)"Well...you did kinda sneak up on me, maybe before you said anything you were planning to do something really pervy."

(Banjin)"Aw to hell with the both of you! I'm goin' to bed!." Banjin said rushing up the stairs.

(Hebi)"Is that really what happened?"

(Nanai)"Nah i just felt like messin' with him. But like i said, who knows, he did sneak up on me."

(Hebi)"Whats with all the cookies?"

(Nanai)"They were on sale and i got a good deal from the shopowner." She said opening one of the bags and nibbling on a cookie.

(Hebi)"Ah! So you're a bargain shopper i see."

(Nanai)"Yeah i guess i am."

(Hebi)"Thats nice, i'm glad you found something you like."

(Nanai)"*cookie hanging out of her mouth* Want one?" she mumbled.

(Hebi)"Oh no thank you, i'm not much of a chocolate person, i prefer sweets with more natural flavors, like lemon cake."

(Nanai)"Oh, to be honest i wasn't sure i wanted to buy these, i haven't eaten very many sweets before so when i tasted them, they were just so good i had to get them."

(Hebi)"So that's what happened, well let's put them away, it gets pretty hot out during the day so it'd probably be a wise choice to leave them in the freezer. *Opens the freezer and noticed it was nearly full* Sure is gonna take up alot of space though."

(Nanai)"Sorry about that, i'll be sure to buy fewer bags next time i get some."

(Hebi)"Thats very nice of you but you don't need to worry about it, it'll be fine. but anyway, i have to go to my shop earlier than usual tomorrow so i'll be goin to bed pretty soon. I'll see you after work."

(Nanai)"Kay! Night-night Sensei!" she smiled.


End file.
